Rampage of the Rail Bandits
by Chase The Ferroequinologist
Summary: Sodor is thrown into a panic when international criminals known as "The Rail Bandits" escape to the island, and the Fat Controller is framed for their crimes! How will Thomas and his friends get the railway out of this one? Find out in the fully musical special, "Rampage of the Rail Bandits"! Leave a review to tell me what you think!
1. The Travelin' Railwayman

It was a beautiful summer morning on the Island of Sodor. Arthur the Big Tank Engine was puffing along his branch line, pulling some holidaymakers in his coaches.

"This place is beautiful this time of year." He remarked as he passed through the fishing village, where some fishermen waved to him. One of them was holding a newspaper, which clearly said "RAIL BANDITS ESCAPE TO SODOR". Arthur whistled back and smiled. Finally, he saw his destination.

"Good morning, Norramby." He chuckled. The bustling town stood around the station as he pulled in. Arthur whistled as he braked to a halt. He looked to the left of the station, where the beach stood outside the boardwalk. Passengers walked up and down, holding all sorts of items from shopping on the boardwalk's many stores. To other side of the station was Sodor Land amusement park, with a large Ferris Wheel in the middle and various other rides and attractions around it. The town itself stood behind the amusement park. In front of the buffers at the platform were a small part of the boardwalk, and then a perfect view of the sea. Arthur took a deep breath of appreciation.

"So pretty. And it's all mine." He chuckled. However, he was cut off by a loud blast of an unfamiliar whistle.

"Huh? Who on Earth is that?" Arthur looked behind him and saw an unfamiliar engine. His boiler was painted grey, and his smokebox was painted black. Hanging from a peg on his large "diamond smokestack" was a dirty lamp with a red light. His cab, which oddly enough straddled his boiler, along with his tender, was painted an auburn color. In yellow text on his tender was "JEB", which is what Arthur assumed was the engine's name. Jeb came to a stop at the other platform nearby Arthur. Behind him was a bright pink van with two four wheeled bogies. In white text on the van was "BONNIE" which he assumed was the van's name. The passengers crowded around the new arrivals with awe.

"I don't remember hearing about another engine coming down here today…" Arthur pondered, before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "What brings you down here?" Jeb grinned at him.

"Simple making a strategic business move, buddy." Before Arthur could respond, a pitch pipe played out a note. The passengers hushed, and Jeb took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

" _Oh he's been travelin' this long, long line for many, many years_

 _He's powered on, through day and night, and through a lot of tears_

 _Now come on, gals and gentlemen, listen if you can,_

 _Cuz here is Slim Jim Langley, the Travelin' Railwayman! Wa-ooh…_ " At that moment, a rather large man pulled Bonnie's door open, with a guitar in his arms. He wore a blue button down shirt, a red vest, brown pants that ballooned out at the bottom, and cowboy boots. He had a full auburn beard, and large eyes. He held a toothpick in his mouth and started to sing, strumming his guitar.

" _Ohhh, I've been up and down the land_

 _This fine old country of England_

 _And though I've never found a home_

 _Who says it ain't more fun to roam?_ " Slim Jim climbed Bonnie's ladder and began playing his guitar atop the boxcar. The make-up covered Bonnie began to sing as well.

" _Mistah Jim's a travelin' railwayman, ya know it through and through_

 _An' he's just come here to sell some real nice_ things" she giggled, " _to you!_ " Arthur was in disbelief! However, before he could react, Jeb and Bonnie began to harmonize.

" _The boss might not be the smartest or richest guy around_

 _But he can sell ya things from his adventures that he has found!_ " As they finished, Slim Jim changed his chord and Bonnie squealed with excitement.

" _He's got trinkets!_ " She sang.

" _And doo-dads!"_ Jeb added.

" _And all kinds of stuff_!" Slim Jim finished. The three then harmonized together.

" _When you take a look right at our wares,_

 _You just can't get enough!_ " At that moment, Slim Jim kicked Bonnie's door and a canopy folded out, and a large sign fell from it: "SLIM JIM'S KNICKKNACK EMPORIUM". The passengers were fascinated as Slim Jim slid Bonnie's door open. An entire store was inside, full of shelves full of various trinkets that fascinated everybody watching. Slim Jim hastily tied a red ribbon across the door. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, do you have a license to sell?" He asked. Slim Jim chuckled.

"Who cares if we don't, y'all won't tell!" He replied. Arthur was astonished as the passengers cheered. Jeb blew a raspberry at him.

"And what exactly are _you_ supposed to be anyway? Your cab is straddling your boiler!" Arthur spluttered. Jeb chuckled and began to sing, albeit through gritted teeth at the lyrics he clearly didn't want to sing.

" _Oh I'm a_ _camelbac_ _k engine from the ol' USA_

 _I thank my stars for not being scrap iron every passin' day_

 _Because back in the states, when I was down, my good ol' buddy had a plan_

 _To save me._

Who?

Well, _Slim Jim Langley, the Travelin' Railwayman!_ " Arthur spluttered, flustered for a moment, and then looked to Bonnie.

"And why is that van such a garish color?" He asked. Bonnie scowled.

"That's _boxcar_ to ya, Red!" She snorted due to her laughing, and began to sing.

" _I used to be a clown car, way back overseas_

 _The circus put their worst acts an' they crammed them into me!_

 _But now I'm more prestigious, I'm a travelin' railway store!_

 _If you buy from Mistah Langley, dat fella I adore!_ "

"Well, _no one_ is going to buy from you! You haven't got a traders' license!" Arthur insisted. However, the holidaymakers began to swarm outside Bonnie's doors, causing Arthur's jaw to drop.

" _I just placed a ruddy ban!_ " He lamented, picking up the tune.

" _We'll buy from you just what we can_!" The holidaymakers sang. Slim Jim grinned.

"And why is that?" He asked, changing key on his guitar. The holidaymakers began to sing again.

" _Cause you're a true-_ "

" _Certified-"_ Jeb sang.

" _Qualified-_ " Bonnie added.

" _Travelin'-_ " Slim Jim finished. He conducted the holidaymakers with his toothpick on the final note.

" _Railwayman_!" As the Jeb, Bonnie, and the holidaymakers held out the final note, Slim Jim quickly played a final rhythm on the guitar, and resolved the chord. He slid down Bonnie's ladder, headed towards the ribbon, and cut it with a pair of scissors.

" _Travelin' Railwayman_!" He finished, and gestured towards the doors to his store. The people swarmed into a line to get into Bonnie. Arthur was astonished.

"Is anybody going to question this?" He asked. The passengers cheered loudly.

"I guess not." He scowled.

 **RAMPAGE OF THE RAIL BANDITS**

* * *

Well, here we are! The beginning of my next project! This is even bigger than _Troublesome Engines,_ and is going to tell an entirely original story! Now, first point of discussion, the new characters:

 **Jeb the Camelback Engine -** Probably the most important of the newbies, and will play the biggest role of them. He is based on a narrow gauge 0-4-0 camelback engine that I have scaled up to be standard gauge. Although an unusual design, I decided it was the best for the personality I wanted for Jeb. I'll explain more of Jeb as the project goes on, but he's sure to be a fun one.

 **"Slim" Jim Langley -** Once again, not going into him much, but he's the main antagonist of the special. You'll see more of him.

 **Bonnie the Boxcar -** Bonnie is based on a Wisconsin and Southern Railroad Boxcar, specifically the one painted pink for breast cancer awareness. However, she does not have any breast cancer regalia on her, instead just her name. Bonnie is a fun character who will get more development in Set 2 of the episodes, but she has a lot to do here. She's a fun character.

Now, the songs: There are about six different musical segments throughout the special, with four original songs and two reprises. _The_ _Travelin' Railwayman_ will not get a reprise, but it serves to establish three of our new characters, being Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie. It's a fun little carnie tune that features a happy and bouncy rhythm, intending to be ear worm-ingly catchy. Hopefully the lyrics got that across.

And, finally, our returnee: Arthur. Arthur will be appear pretty prominently throughout the first half of the story, and I have a bit of a different interpretation of him than others. While cheerful, he is very uptight and rather prude, due to wanting to preserve his spotless record. We'll see interesting things from him, such as his doubt of the trio's legitimacy. I brought him back due to the use of the redesigned Norramby, which I wanted to look a lot like a boardwalk. This Norramby is the framing location of the story, and will appear throughout.

Also, check out my SoundCloud account, "Chase Thede", to hear the narrations of some of my stories! Not all the planned ones are up yet, but give "Thomas & The Were-Engine" and "The Sad Story of Glynn" a listen! The link to the account is on my profile.

Next chapter, we'll meet our main protagonist, as well as the fourth newbie, and several other characters getting up to various things. So come back on August 8th for _The Bridge and the Stallion,_ Chapter 2 of this tale!


	2. The Bridge and the Stallion

Thomas' branch line was busy during the summer. Trains traveled back and forth all day, and everyone had a lot of work to do. So much in fact, that there was no one to help repair the bridge spanning over the Hackenbeck stream. As a result of this, the Fat Controller sent Rosie the Dock Tank Engine to help. She and Rocky were working hard to strengthen the bridge, and Rosie had to be very careful with helping Rocky secure the bridge sections.

"Easy does it, Rosie!" Rocky called, as the workmen on the bridge hooked him up to an old piece of the bridge that they were going to replace. Rosie sighed.

"I _am_ taking it easy, Rocky! It's hard to just sit here!" She called back.

"I get that this is a bit quieter than your usual work, Rosie. However, this could be very dangerous if I'm not in the right place at the right time! You know that!" Rosie sighed as Rocky helped secure the bridge.

"I know, Rocky, but it's so boring! I bet I could pull that bridge into place myself!" She insisted. Rocky chuckled.

"Nice try, Rosie. Just try to focus on your job, alright?" He then returned to work. However, a loud whistle blast sounded and Rosie's eyes widened with excitement.

"It's Thomas!" She squealed enthusiastically in a hushed tone, and sure enough, Thomas came puffing down the line with Annie, Clarabel, and some Troublesome Trucks, looking exhausted.

"Hi, Thomas!" Rosie peeped cheerfully. Thomas panted.

"Hey, Rosie. Can't talk right now. Stanley broke down so I have to take his trucks of bricks up to Ulfstead." Rosie marveled at Thomas as the heavy train began to approach.

"You're so strong, Thomas!" She said, amazed. Thomas' eyes narrowed, not really listening. His wheels gripped the rails furiously as he dragged the heavy train towards the bridge.

"Come on, Thomas! You can do it!" Annie encouraged.

You're almost on the bridge!" Clarabel added. Rosie looked to Thomas excitedly.

"I'm almost as strong as you are, Thomas! I could help!" She called. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this right now, Rosie." He said. Rosie whistled determinedly.

"No really, I can!" She began trying to roll forwards to help Thomas. However, she didn't realize that she was still coupled to Rocky!

"Rosie! What are you doing?" Rocky asked, horrified. The piece of the bridge he was holding in place began to tear off, and a bit of it fell into the river. Rocky gasped in horror, and the workmen scrambled to flag Rosie down.

"Rosie! Stop!" One cried, and Rosie braked to a halt. She jolted against Rocky, causing the piece of the bridge to become unsecure. Rosie and Rocky gasped as the bridge began to creak loudly.

"Oh no!" Rosie cried. Thomas braked to a stop quickly to keep himself from crossing the bridge. His trucks bumped into each other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They groaned. However, a loud creak was heard and Rocky began leaning backwards as if the rails were sinking.

"I'm going to fall!" Rocky cried. Rosie peeped quickly and tried to pull Rocky forwards.

"Don't, Rosie!" Thomas cried, but it was too late. The extra effort from Rosie tore the unsecure part of the bridge clean off, and with a mighty "CRASH" it collapsed and its remains tumbled into the creek below. Luckily, Rosie had managed to pull Rocky off the bridge before it did, but the line was blocked, and there was no way to get to the other side. Rosie cringed as Thomas, horrified, looked at the disaster in front of him.

"Whoops." She said, sheepishly. Thomas could only continue looking on in shock.

* * *

The Fat Controller called a meeting of the engines who worked on the branch line at Knapford after making sure everybody was okay. He stood up on a box as Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie observed him.

"Until the bridge has been rebuilt, you all will help out on various duties around here." He explained, "Toby?"

"Yes, sir?" The tram engine asked.

"I want you and Henrietta to bring workmen and machinery down to rebuild the bridge." Toby rang his bell.

"I won't let you down, sir." He said. The Fat Controller smiled.

"Thank you, Toby. Now, Percy?" The tank engine whistled.

"Yes, sir?"

"You are going to help keep this yard organized."

"Yes sir! Just like the old days!" Percy peeped. The Fat Controller then turned to Thomas.

"Thomas, you will carry on your local trains as usual. When you are not working on those, I want you to help Rosie complete her jobs." Rosie smiled guiltily. Thomas glared at her.

"Yes, sir." He said through gritted teeth. The Fat Controller clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! Now, off to work you all!" Percy and Toby whistled and left, but Thomas stayed behind. As Thomas stayed behind, Rosie did too.

"Something wrong, Thomas?" She asked, Thomas simply continued on puffing towards the Fat Controller, who was returning to his office.

"Sir? Sir?" Thomas called, getting the Fat Controller's attention. He turned around.

"Yes, Thomas?" He asked. Thomas looked around and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Do I _have_ to work with Rosie, sir? She's obsessed with me, and she's also the reason my branch line is even closed in the first place!" Rosie heard this and felt hurt, but the Fat Controller raised his hand to stop Thomas.

"Unless you'd rather sit in the shed all day, Thomas, I'd advise you learn to work with her. Sometimes we all have to do jobs we don't like." Thomas rolled his eyes, and reversed back to meet Rosie.

"Come on, let's go." Thomas grumbled. However, before they could, they heard a loud unfamiliar whistle and an unfamiliar engine rolled into the station. Thomas was simply confused, but Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"A camelback? I haven't seen one of those since I worked in the states! What's a camelback engine doing on Sodor?" She marveled. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"What's a camelback engine?" He asked. Rosie smiled at Thomas' curiosity, and Thomas glared back. She turned red before explaining.

"A camelback engine has a cab in between the boiler and the firebox. The driver stands in the cab, while the fireman stands behind the firebox and maintains it there. There aren't any of them over here, but in America they were used all the time. I wonder what this one's doing here?" However, a whistle from the mysterious new engine cut her off.

"Excuse me," The engine said in a polite but annoyed tone, "Could you tell me where Sir Topham Hatt is?"

"Why do you need to know?" Thomas asked. A rather large man stepped out of the engine's cab.

"I have a meeting with him." The man explained. The Fat Controller turned around.

"You just found him!" He said, and walked over.

"Ah, Sir Topham. A pleasure to finally meet you." The man held out his hand.

"You must be Mr. James Langley, the Railway Entrepreneur." The Fat Controller took out and shook it. The man laughed.

"Please, everyone calls me Slim Jim. Although now the name doesn't suit me much!" Slim Jim then pat his large belly. The two men laughed, and they began walking towards the Fat Controller's office. The door shut, and Rosie cleared her throat.

"Thomas, we have to go over to the Shunting Yards, if that's alright with you." She said. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Rosie. Come on." The two engines whistled and rolled away, Thomas grumpily and Rosie worriedly, leaving Jeb the Camelback Engine alone. In the Fat Controller's office, the two men were having a meeting.

"So here's your trader's license," The Fat Controller handed Slim Jim a piece of paper, "Sorry for the confusion with Arthur. He can get a bit like that concerning the rules."

"No problem at all, sir." Slim Jim chuckled, and made a hand gesture. Jeb, looking in the window, saw this, and strained hard. Suddenly, his whistle began going on full blast. At that moment, Gordon rolled into the station with the express.

"Oh! What is that _awful_ noise?" He groaned. Jeb chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just knocked out my whistle valve. It happens sometimes, pal." He said. Gordon rolled his eyes.

"How undignified." He snorted. Jeb's face contorted with anger. However, inside the Fat Controller's office, the man himself was looking out the window, trying to find the source of the noise.

"It appears that that noise is coming from your engine, Jim." He remarked, not noticing Slim Jim taking something off a coat rack behind him and hastily stuffing it in his shirt. Slim Jim looked out.

"Sorry, sir. Jeb has a bit of a loose whistle pin, so it can go off like this. I enjoyed our meeting, but I really must get back to the store now. Thanks for the time!" He hastily slammed the door to the Fat Controller's office and ran over to fix Jeb's whistle pin. The Fat Controller chuckled as he saw Slim Jim put the whistle pin back into place. He then looked over to his coatrack.

"Funny. I could have sworn I brought my extra hat to work today…" He muttered. Jeb and Slim Jim began leaving the station, with Jim's assistant and Jeb's fireman at the rear. Jeb grumbled.

"Why did we have to come here again?" He raised an eyebrow, "We've gone without a trader's license before and its suited us fine!" Slim Jim chuckled darkly.

"I had to…pick something up." He looked the top hat he had stolen lying on the floor of the cab, "It's necessary to the plan." Jeb rolled his eyes, and the two began to return to Norramby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucian the Scenic Engine was working hard on his branch line.

"Good afternoon, birds!" He called to the birds in the trees, who chirped cheerfully back at him. He rolled happily along when he suddenly saw something on the line ahead.

"What the-?" Lucian slammed on the brakes in horror and came to a stop just before hitting the obstruction. It looked up and stared Lucian in the eyes. It was a black stallion with dark, sinister eyes and a long flowing mane as black as its hide. It snorted, kicked up some dirt, and galloped away into the woods.

"What was _that_?" Lucian asked, bewildered, but the horse was gone.

* * *

Up the line at Killdane station, George the Steamroller was working on the road that ran into the town. He was having great fun.

"What a life! I'll be tarmacking your rails next!" He called to Emily, sitting in the station platform. She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, George." She said, and rolled away with her coaches. George chuckled and returned to his work. However, he heard the ringing of an alarm, and knew that it was break time.

"Ah, break. Good to finally get a little rest!" He rolled over to the lane and eased himself into a parking spot. However, before he could let himself get settled, he heard an unfamiliar whirring noise.

"HOLD IT!" A small, but shrill voice shouted. George looked up in alarm, and saw something small speeding down the road.

"Yay. The cops." He scowled. Sure enough, the little police buggy pulled alongside. He was small, and looked like a peculiar cross between a car and motorcycle. He had one wheel in front and two in the rear, and was painted white all over. He had a grey stripe spanning across his body, and in it, the words "Sodor Police" were proudly displayed in blue font. Above the buggy's small face was the rim of a policeman's cap. He glared sharply at George, and the steamroller grinned back.

"Can I help you, constable?" He asked. The police buggy scoffed.

"George, I come by here everyday and give you the exact same parking violation, Traffic Conduct Section C (Passage 4), and yet you never listen! You're almost taking up the entire road! It was hard for _me_ to squeeze through!" George rolled his eyes.

"Look, _Roy,_ I-"

"That's _Constable_ Roy to you, and don't you forget it!" The buggy shot back. George scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, _Constable_ Roy. I'd have to go all the way up to Cronk to get parking for someone my size, so could you please just let me do this this once? Please?" He grinned. Constable Roy glared.

"First of all, that would be a violation of Officer Conduct Section A (Passage 7). And second of all, the law has no exceptions! It cannot simply be bent or broken for any small inconvenience! It is my job to uphold the law, and prevent lawbreakers like you from bending it to their own benefit." George rolled his eyes again.

"Your radio antennae's in your exhaust, constable." He smirked. Constable Roy raised an eyebrow and his officer stepped out.

"If you're going to break the law, you better be prepared to pay the price for it." The officer walked to George and slapped a piece of paper onto his face.

"OW!" He groaned.

"Hopefully this will teach you not to break the law, scumbag!" Constable Roy then sped away. The resulting wind current blew the note from George's face to the ground, which he read.

"THIRTY POUND FINE!" He guffawed, "STUPID BUGGY!"

* * *

So now we have had even more major characters to the story introduced! So let's rattle off the most major ones:

 **Roy the Police Buggy -** Roy will be a major character throughout the story, albeit not as prominently as the other ones. Roy is young and inexperienced, and as a result of this sticks to the rulebook like glue. As a result, he may cause a few unintentional problems throughout the story due to his tendency to stick to the rules. Roy will get more development as the story goes on. He is based on a police scooter from the Baltimore Police Department.

 **Rosie -** Rosie is our main character this time around! I've wanted to do a story exploring Rosie's idolization of Thomas for some time now, and this is the perfect opportunity for it. I hope to use this story to give her a persona of her own, which will come to light as the story goes on. She will get a song to herself, and will appear in every chapter of the story following this except for two.

 **Thomas -** While he will be taking a backseat to Rosie, Thomas will get a lot of screentime this time around. Thomas will mostly be brought up when he isn't present, but he will get a little subplot of his own. And speaking of subplots...

 **Lucian -** Definitely the most popular of my original characters thus far, I planned out Lucian's subplot from the beginning of this special's development process. That horse he sees is something very important, but you'll have to wait and see what it means...mwahaha.

Come back on August 9th for our third chapter, _Edward Under Fire,_ where we see a few characters' true colors begin to show...


	3. Edward Under Fire

Business was booming down at Norramby. Jeb and Slim Jim returned to find people excitedly browsing inside Bonnie.

"Da customers are flocking in like flies, Mistah Langley! Dat's what your keen business sense will get ya!" She giggled proudly. Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Brownnose…" He muttered. Slim Jim however, smiled proudly as Jeb backed down onto his spot in front of Bonnie. He walked inside the van, and happily got to work greeting customers. Across the yard, Arthur arrived with even more holidaymakers. He saw how busy Bonnie was, and scowled.

"I cannot believe it was that easy for them to get a trader's license!" He complained. The driver chuckled.

"Well they're bringing in a lot of passengers for you, so I'd watch your complaining!" He mused. Arthur's expression softened.

"Well, alright. I wonder what the passengers even see in that shop. Is their stuff even that good?" The driver stepped down from the cab onto the platform.

"Do you want me to buy something from there to satisfy your curiosity?" He raised an eyebrow. Arthur chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes please." He forced out quickly. The driver rolled his eyes, and walked into Bonnie after crossing the platform. Inside the boxcar, he found an assortment of shelves, all containing sorts of little knickknacks. However…

"It looks bigger on the outside…I could have sworn there was a door on this side too!" He remarked, as the space was rather narrow and cramped. Slim Jim, kicking back in a rolling chair at the cash register, heard this, and after nearly swallowing his toothpick, quickly got up, shoved his way through the crowd of people and walked over to Arthur's driver.

"Do you want to buy something?" He quickly said, sweat beginning to bead on his face.

"Erm…" The driver was startled. Slim Jim quickly grabbed an armful of trinkets off the shelves.

"Here, have you seen this fine little snowglobe?" He put his free arm around Arthur's driver and showed him a snowglobe, which contained a small house in it. The driver chuckled at it.

"I guess it is kind of quaint, in its own way." Slim Jim grinned, although sweat still beaded from his face.

"Great! You want to buy it?"

"Well, I-"

"That'll be nine pounds!" The driver hastily handed Slim Jim nine pounds, clearly on edge.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" He said, and hastily pushed Arthur's driver outside. The driver was startled, but he returned to Arthur anyway. Inside Bonnie, Slim Jim let out a sigh of relief.

"Dat was a close one, huh, Mistah Langley?" Bonnie mused. Slim Jim elbowed one of her walls.

"Shut it, Bonnie." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ow!" Bonnie groaned, causing Jeb to chuckle. Arthur's driver had walked back across the platform, cupping the snowglobe in his hands. Arthur himself looked at his driver curiously.

"What's that?" He asked.

"One of Slim Jim's trinkets. He seemed very enthusiastic to sell it to me." The driver mused. He began to shake it and watched as the snow began to fall. However, the base of the snow globe had unscrewed from the shaking, and it fell to the ground with a "CLUNK"!

"I just bought this!" The driver said, startled. Arthur, however, furrowed his brow.

"Something's not right…" He muttered darkly. However, the guard's whistle blew, the driver reentered the cab, and Arthur left the station, staring at Jeb, Bonnie, and the long line of holidaymakers with deep suspicion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Rosie were in the yards, shunting their trucks for their trip down to Norramby.

"Get in line, you lot!" Rosie said, bumping a few trucks into a line, before smiling awkwardly at Thomas.

"These trucks are tough, huh?" She chuckled. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"If you keep bumping them that hard you'll pull them apart. Or do you only do that to bridges?" He snapped. Rosie's face fell.

"That…that was an accident, Thomas." She said sadly.

"Accident or not, my branch line is closed and I have to work with the engine who caused it!" Thomas replied, causing Rosie to sigh.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, but Thomas was too upset to listen to her. He banged some trucks hard and rolled across the yard. However, a whistle sounded out, and Edward the Blue Engine entered the yard.

"Hello, Thomas. Rosie." He greeted.

"Hey, Edward!" Rosie said cheerfully.

"Afternoon, Edward." Thomas grumbled, and continued marshaling the trucks. Edward raised an eyebrow and rolled over to Rosie.

"What's got him in such a state?" He mused. Rosie sighed.

"He's been like this since I pulled that bridge apart on his branch line."

"Well, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Edward chuckled.

"Of course not! I just want him to forgive me. I didn't mean to do it…I just wanted to show him how strong I am. He's so great..." Rosie gushed. Edward smiled.

"Where are you going now, Rosie?" He asked.

"Thomas and I are going to Norramby. We have to bring some empty trucks down there so Arthur can take them over to the Wharf to get us some steel beams. They're very strong, and valuable too."

"Oh, I know, Rosie. I actually have to take those steel beams over to the Mainland tonight. Do enjoy yourselves down there!" Edward whistled, and rolled away. Rosie smiled, but suddenly was rammed into by a brakevan.

"Ow!" She groaned. Thomas, at the front of the train, rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get this over with…" A saddened Rosie was coupled to the back of the train, and the two engines set off towards Norramby.

* * *

Thomas and Rosie sped along the line towards Norramby, their Troublesome Trucks rattling along behind. Thomas, still upset with Rosie, was riding rather roughly, and the trucks were getting upset.

"Be gentle with us, why don't you!" They chorused. Thomas, however, wasn't paying attention to them. He was more focused on getting to the station and not having to work with Rosie anymore. Finally, he saw the familiar signal and began slowing down, as the boardwalk station approached. The two engines braked hard as they approached the platform. They rolled in and hit the buffers with a bump. Jeb looked on, intrigued.

"Hey, look sharp. Empty trucks." He whispered back, and Slim Jim poked his head out of Bonnie. He saw the trucks and walked out of the store.

"Shunt the trucks into that siding, Rosie." Thomas said dully.

"Alright, if you say so, Thomas." She began backing them up and moving towards the siding. Jeb, however, took this opportunity to move from his siding, and head right in Rosie's path. Rosie tried to reverse, but hit Jeb's tender with a dull bump.

"OW!" Rosie cried, "Watch where you're going, camelback!" Thomas glared sharply at her.

"Rosie! You hit him! Not the other way around!" He scolded. Rosie groaned, and simply stayed where she was, with the trucks in front of her. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that." Thomas said, before looking sharply back to glare at the miserable and frustrated Rosie.

"It's fine, sister. We got in the way anyway." Jeb smarmed politely. Slim Jim poked his head out of the cab.

"Number 1…you must be Thomas the Tank Engine! You're quite the talk on the mainland!" He said. Thomas blushed modestly.

"Oh please, I'm nothing but a tank engine! You're a successful entrepreneur! How do you do it?" Jeb began to open his mouth but Slim Jim punched the inside of the cab, causing him to shut up.

"Well, it comes down to hard work, and…" As Thomas, Slim Jim, and Jeb chatted, Rosie waited idly for them to move so she could leave. However, down at the other end of the trucks, Bonnie was preparing to work her magic.

"Hey boys!" Bonnie whispered to the trucks. Their eyes widened upon seeing the beautiful pink boxcar in front of them. She winked.

"Hey, gorgeous." One of the trucks drooled.

"What brings you 'round this part of town?" Another asked. Bonnie grinned.

"We're here for a little… _business venture._ " She giggled, and winked. The trucks let out a collective sigh, startling the dozing Rosie. She began to listen in on their conversation.

"What the…" She muttered, as Bonnie spoke in a hushed tone to the trucks.

"So what can we do for ya, pretty lady?" One of the trucks whispered. Bonnie grinned.

"I need a good laugh. And you know what would be real funny?"

"What?"

"Causing an accident of course, ya sillies!" Bonnie giggled. The trucks laughed quietly. Rosie was startled but continued to listen in.

"Where are you fellas going tonight?" She asked.

"The wharf. We're picking up new steel beams." One of the trucks explained. Bonnie grinned.

"We could get a good price for dose…" She chuckled in a darker, more sinister tone than her usual voice. Rosie decided she had to step in.

"Is something going on down there?" Rosie called. Bonnie shut up and smiled sweetly.

"Of course not, Rita! Tee hee hee!" She giggled.

"Rosie." Rosie snapped dully. Bonnie glared, and then looked back to her trucks and began to whisper to them. Rosie couldn't hear it, but it concerned her.

"Thomas! I think we need to go!" Rosie said, looking to Thomas. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Rosie. I'm going. Nice talking to you, Slim Jim. Jeb." Thomas whistled, and began to leave. Jeb moved out of Rosie's way, and Rosie quickly began reversing towards Thomas.

"Thomas, something seemed very off about them. I heard the boxcar talking to the trucks, and-"

"Rosie, we need to focus on our work. You can gossip later." Thomas sped ahead, leaving Rosie to worriedly glance back.

* * *

That evening, Edward arrived at Norramby to pick up the now loaded trucks. He backed down into the station, and saw Jeb and Bonnie fast asleep at the other platform.

"Huh." He mused, "Never seen them around here before. Come on, you lot." Edward was coupled up, and left. As he left, Jeb popped an eye open.

"Heh." He looked back at the brakevan in the platform, and began to quietly follow Edward. Slim Jim poked his head out of the cab, and Bonnie followed along behind. Jeb smirked.

"This is gonna be fun…" He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Edward's brakevan-less train trundled along the main line.

"I'm glad that you all don't give me any trouble." Edward chuckled back to the trucks as they began to climb the hill. The trucks giggled.

"Sure, Edward." One said. As they climbed over the top of the hill, the trucks pushed against Edward's tender, and the blue engine began to pick up speed.

"H-hey! What's going on! Slow down!" The trucks cackled as Edward sped down the hill out of control. Edward tried his hardest to stop them but it did no good.

"HELP!" He wailed as he approached a bend. He tried to brake but it did no good. Edward's wheels left the rails and he rolled into a field. However, he felt something jerk against his rear coupling that kept the trucks on the rails.

"What the-MMPH!" A black sheet covered Edward's face. Two thugs climbed into the cab and punched his crew, knocking them out. At the rear of the train, Jeb was coupled to the trucks.

"Well done tonight, boys. We got our first one." Slim Jim grinned, fiddling his toothpick in his mouth.

"Ya sure did a swell job, Mistah Langley!" Bonnie giggled. Jeb rolled his eyes. Slim Jim then chuckled.

"Of course, we can't forget the most important ingredient…" Slim Jim took the Fat Controller's stolen hat and whistled innocently as he threw it nearby the blinded Edward. His thugs climbed back aboard Bonnie, and Jeb looked to him.

"We gotta get out of here before someone comes, boss." He called in a hushed tone. Slim Jim smiled wickedly and climbed back aboard Jeb and began to reverse.

"Let's see you try to deal with this, fatty…" Slim Jim began to cackle as the trucks left the site, leaving Edward and his dazed crew behind.

"Hello?" Edward called, dazed beneath the sheet. He was alone now, and rain began to fall.

* * *

And so the first attack has taken place! Jeb, Bonnie, and Slim Jim really are up to something sinister, and they've framed the Fat Controller for their heinous crime! I wanted to show off how Thomas likes being complimented, and using this to justify Rosie becoming suspicious was the best way to do it. Edward doesn't do much throughout the course of the special, but he got a little spotlight here. Come back on August 11th for the fallout, and the fourth chapter; _You're Under Arrest, Sir Topham Hatt_!


	4. You're Under Arrest, Sir Topham Hatt!

The following stormy morning, Thomas and Rosie arrived at Knapford to find everyone abuzz.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" A newsboy yelled on the platform, handing various passengers newspapers. The passengers buzzed with excitement. Gordon, waiting impatiently to leave with his express, whistled.

"Hurry up! The express cannot be kept waiting!" The passengers began folding their newspapers and boarding Gordon's train. One person dropped their paper, and it was whipped up by the wind…into Gordon's face!

"Ptoo! Get away!" Gordon coughed, and the paper flew away and pinned itself against one of the station columns, where Thomas and Rosie could read it. Gordon whistled angrily and left.

"Train crashed and goods stolen. Hatt declines comment." Thomas read. Rosie gasped after looking at the picture below the headline.

"That's Edward!" She said, shocked. Before Thomas could respond, the Fat Controller fell out of his office.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Thomas rolled over towards him, into the other platform, with Rosie following along behind. The Fat Controller got up and brushed himself off.

"No, Thomas! Edward needs severe repairs, and we have no idea what happened to him! I don't have any idea what is going on on this railway anymore! It's-" Suddenly, loud sirens sounded out, and two police cars came down the road. The Fat Controller's car, sitting in the station car park, was smacked by one of the police cars, which braked to a stop. Smoke emerged from the engine, and the door opened.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Out stepped Detective Miles Regan of the Sodor Police Department, examining the dent before groaning. He then reached inside the car and dialed some numbers into the car phone.

"Hey, chief? Detective Regan here." He waited for his chief to respond, "I'm going to need another car once we get him to come to the station. Mine's been busted." Waiting again. "Yes, okay, thank you. Over." He then hung up the phone, and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." He sighed, signaled for his fellow officers, and the two officers that had come in the other car followed him.

"The police! Oh, finally! We can finally lay this matter to rest!" The Fat Controller ran over towards the police officers, with Thomas and Rosie looking on. Detective Regan was stone-faced.

"Morning, detective." The Fat Controller said urgently, "This matter is of utmost importance to my railway, so it would be great if-" He found himself being pinned against a bench on the station platform, with the larger of the two officers holding him down, and the detective cuffing him.

"Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, you're under arrest."

"Why am _I_ being arrested!? I haven't done anyt-"

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Detective Regan closed his eyes sadly. Thomas and Rosie gasped.

"Detective Regan, why are you arresting the Fat Controller? He didn't do anything! He's the victim!" Thomas demanded angrily as he reversed back to where the scuffle was taking place. Detective Regan was taken off guard, but regained his composure.

"We've found evidence at the crime scene that links Sir Topham Hatt with the crime." The smaller of the two officers took out a top hat, which while wet and dirty, was still recognizable.

"That's one of my hats!" The Fat Controller gasped.

"Precisely." The smaller cop said, deadpan. Detective Regan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sir Topham, but you are the only suspect we have at present. You'll have to come back to the station with us." He said. The Fat Controller stammered, but the larger officer grabbed him.

"Thomas! Rosie! I'll send Lady Hatt my plans until this has blown over! Tell the other engines to keep working!" The Fat Controller called as he was led down the stairs outside the station. Thomas and Rosie shared horrified glances as another loud horn sounded out. Over the top of the hill, a small buggy sped over. His officer was driving far too quickly, and as they approached the bottom, he began to honk.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted. Detective Regan and the two officers jumped out of the way, while the Fat Controller unfortunately lost his balance and fell in a muddy puddle, soaking his suit. The buggy rolled up and braked as the Fat Controller coughed in the muddy water. Detective Regan marched over, angry.

"Roy! What are you doing here? This is outside your jurisdiction!" Roy, whilst trying to remain professional, was obviously completely giddy.

"The chief sent me down here. I'm your car until yours is repaired. Like Emergency Substitutions Section B, Passage 5 says." He explained. The Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"Well, Roy-"

"That's _Constable_ Roy to you, criminal scum!" Roy spat. The Fat Controller sighed.

"Well, Constable Roy, it'd be nice if you stopped a little quicker next time. My suit is soaked!" Roy glared angrily.

"I don't think you're in much of a place to tell _me_ what to do, crook." He muttered. The Fat Controller glared back.

"Well, maybe when I got to the station, I could have some new clothes?" He asked the detective, turning away from Roy. The larger cop chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Hatt. We got a brand new suit for ya." The Fat Controller grinned, surprised.

* * *

However, when he arrived at the station, he found himself in an orange prison jumpsuit as he sat in lock-up.

"Not quite what I had in mind." He said, deadpan.

* * *

Word spread quickly of the Fat Controller's arrest, and the island was thrown in a panic.

"What will become of the railway?" Henry asked James as they waited worriedly in Wellsworth station.

"The railway? I'm more concerned about what will happen to the Fat Controller. Do you know what they do to people like him in prison?" James said, and Henry gulped.

"He's not in prison yet, James." Henry reminded quickly.

"But he could be. If he did it." James retorted.

"But he didn't do it! Right?" Henry's resolve faltered.

* * *

Rosie worked in the yards, where she shunted a long train for Donald and Douglas.

"Here you go, guys." Rosie said, buffering the trucks right up to the twins' rear buffers.

"Thanks, Rosie." Donald said, considerably less chipper than usual.

"Ye, thanks, lass." Douglas agreed. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"That whole affair with the Fat Controller and the police. Something doesn't sit right with us. He's nae that type of man." Donald explained. The guard's whistle blew.

"See ye, Rosie!" Douglas called, and the two began to puff away. Rosie looked nervously to Thomas, sitting pensively on a siding nearby.

"Something's not right at all…" She muttered, remembering Bonnie's words.

" _We could get a good price for dose…_ "

* * *

That night, as the sun went down, a match was lit in an old tunnel up the line from Norramby. The man who had lit it threw it onto a pile of sticks, causing a small bonfire to be lit, illuminating the tunnel dimly. Inside the deep tunnel, Jeb and Bonnie sat on two lines alongside Slim Jim, who sat beside the bonfire roasting a marshmallow on a metal stick.

"Good job last night, you two." Slim Jim chuckled as his marshmallow turned golden-brown from the flames.

"Thanks, Mistah Langley!" Bonnie giggled. Jeb rolled his eyes.

"You didn't do anything, Bonnie. You just sweet-talked a bunch of trucks and you're expecting a prize for it. Big whoop." He spat sarcastically. Bonnie glared sharply and her eye twitched.

"I am just as essential to dis operation as you are, Jeb! In fact, if I wanted to, I could _shove ya off the rails and OUR OPERATION WOULD LOSE ABSOLUTELY_ _ **NOTHING**_!" Her bulging eyes stared Jeb down, and he appeared a little creeped out.

"Alright, Bon, relax." Slim Jim held up his hand, and Jeb and Bonnie silenced.

"Stop yammering, you numbskulls. Is it impossible for you two to not fight? We go to every railway everywhere we go, and do the same thing, every single time, and it's making us rich! What is there to fight about?"

"It's making _you_ rich, not us…" Jeb muttered. Slim Jim didn't hear, and continued.

"I've been hearing news of other loads that could be of good value to us. This is just a good, normal procedure for us, and it can't go wrong, you hear? Now come on, guys, get some sleep. We've got a lot of hard work tomorrow…" Slim Jim stood up, and Bonnie fell asleep instantly. Jeb rolled his eyes and shut them as well. Slim Jim blew out the bonfire, and climbed into his sleeping bag, leaning up against the side of the tunnel with his hat covering his face. However, as the darkness filled the tunnel, Jeb opened one eye and stared as his boss with contempt, before shutting it again and falling asleep, a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

So the Fat Controller has been arrested for a crime he didn't commit, and Jeb has some contempt for his boss. The railway certainly has been thrown for a bit of a loop! What will Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie do next? What will Thomas do about the Fat Controller's arrest? What will Rosie do to help Thomas? Find out in the fifth chapter; _Riddled with Doubt,_ coming August 13th.


	5. Riddled with Doubt

The following morning, Lucian was rolling through the woods with some coaches when he approached Wolves' Bend.

"Nice weather. Might rain later, though…" He thought. He looked to the bend and gasped in shock.

"The wolves!" Sitting in the clearing beneath the cliffs where Thomas had crashed when he and Lucian first met were a couple of wolves, cowering in fear. The rest of the clearing was covered in hoof markings.

"What happened?" Lucian looked up and saw the black stallion again, looking down from the top of the cliff. It glared down at him, before galloping away.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Lucian sped up and tried to follow the horse, but it was already out of sight. He sighed.

"What is it doing here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station…

"Ma'am, please, be careful!"

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?" At that moment, the door slammed open, the smaller officer who had helped arrest the Fat Controller woozily rubbing his head whilst sitting in a crumpled heap. Through the door stomped a furious Lady Hatt.

"He's down the hall, ma'am, second door on the right…ow." The officer groaned. Lady Hatt stomped down the hallway towards the room where the Fat Controller does.

"Crazy lady…" He muttered. Sitting in a chair in a room was the Fat Controller in his orange prison jumpsuit. He was beginning to fall lightly asleep, before the door slammed open and Lady Hatt stood like an angry bull. The Fat Controller fell out of his chair in surprise!

"Jane! How pleasant it is to see you, dear." He forced out as he climbed back into his chair.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Topham!" His wife glared at him with a look of anger.

"Jane, I swear, I didn't do it! I am completely innocent! Thirty minutes after I get the call that Edward crashed, the police march into Knapford and say that I did it! I have to have been…framed or something!" He slammed his hands on the table in desperation. Lady Hatt's glare softened.

"Framed? How so?"

"They found one of my top hats there! I'm their only suspect right now, but I swear it wasn't me! Someone must have wanted to make it seem like I did it to get the heat off their backs!" Lady Hatt scoffed.

"They used your top hat as evidence? That's rather weak."

"It's all they have." Lady Hatt sighed and massaged her temples.

"How have they been treating you, honey?" She asked.

"Fine for the most part. They've been trying to get me to tell them where the beams are, but I don't know!" Lady Hatt smiled.

"So you're innocent! I knew it!" She hugged her husband happily, causing the Fat Controller to smile for the first time in a while.

"Good to know someone believes me, dear." He chuckled.

"I'm sure the engines believe you're innocent!" She replied. The Fat Controller snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me. Until this whole thing blows over, I want you to keep things running. You've done it before." Lady Hatt chuckled.

"That I have. I'll tell them you're alright." She said, "I'm glad that you are." The Fat Controller waved to her, but she grabbed his hand.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to prove your innocence, and I know the engines will too." The Fat Controller smiled.

"I love you, dear."

"I love you, too." Lady Hatt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and she left the room, looking considerably calmer. The small officer from before stood by the door, and flinched slightly as she passed. Detective Regan sat at his desk, doing paperwork, when he watched Lady Hatt walk by. He tried to say something, but couldn't force it out. Lady Hatt walked outside the police station and headed back over to the platform, where Winston was parked.

"Off we go, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, Winston. We've got to get to Tidmouth." As Lady Hatt and Winston left, Roy watched them from outside the police station. He had been sitting in his parking spot. He looked up at the open window attached to the room where The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt had had their conversation. He had heard everything.

* * *

The Steam Team had gathered at Tidmouth Sheds, notably missing Edward, with Toby in his berth. Rosie sat on one side of the shed. As the engines backed down into their berths, they heard a familiar horn.

"It's Winston!" Toby called. The engines cheered as Winston pulled up towards the shed. However, he was not carrying the Fat Controller, instead carrying Lady Hatt.

"Oh, hello, ma'am." Percy said as the engines quieted down. She stepped out.

"Hello, engines. My husband has put me in charge for the time being until this whole business blows over." The engines looked at each other in silence.

"Is he, well, you know-" Gordon began.

"Innocent?" James cut in. Lady Hatt took a deep breath and sighed.

"Engines, although the evidence may seem against him, I have the utmost confidence that my husband is innocent. He has no idea where the goods are." Henry looked to James.

"Told you so." He muttered. Lady Hatt cleared her throat and Henry smiled meekly.

"As I was saying," Lady Hatt said, "my husband is innocent. However, this means the criminals are still at large. Be very careful when going about your work, especially at night. Otherwise, continue going about your work." She was about to walk away when she realized something and turned around.

"Oh yes, I forgot something. James, you will be doing Edward's work in his absence. I will be splitting your duties that conflict amongst the other engines. Carry on."

"WHAT?" James shouted in bafflement as Lady Hatt and Winston rolled away, leaving the other engines to laugh. Rosie, however, looked to Thomas, who was in deep thought and sighed, before puffing off to do some shunting. As Lady Hatt and Winston rolled away, they talked.

"You really think the crooks that framed the F…erm, your husband, are still at large, ma'am?" Winston asked. Lady Hatt sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Winston. And until they're caught, we have to all to be on our guard. I just hope that none of the engines decide to take the law into their own hands…" Thomas snapped out of his deep thought, and put on his game face. Rosie frowned with concern.

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter with this one. Lucian saw that this horse was hostile, and I gave Lady Hatt something to do! This is her first appearance in anything I've written, and I think it turned out alright. I've made her still high-energy, but not as hammy as Dowager Hatt. She's more of a manic woman, but she loves her husband. I gave Winston a little appearance as well, and Thomas seems to want to take the law into his own hands...but how? Find out, come August 15th, in the sixth chapter: _Rosie's Blues, Samson's Special._


	6. Rosie's Blues, Samson's Special

Thomas and Rosie were working in the shunting yards later, banging trucks together. Thomas was still very clearly thinking about the thieves, and Rosie was beginning to grow concerned.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" She finally asked. Thomas briefly looked at her before speaking.

"Why would anyone want to frame the Fat Controller? It just doesn't make sense." He frowned. Rosie sighed before speaking again.

"Maybe that's what the police are looking into." She said. Thomas glared.

"Then why are they keeping the Fat Controller in lock-up? It doesn't make sense!" Rosie wanted to say something to calm Thomas down, but she couldn't think of anything so she remained silent, her cheeks a faint red. Thomas put on a determined face.

"You know what? If the police won't do anything, I will! I'm going to find the real thieves and get the Fat Controller out of jail!" Thomas began to leave his trucks and back away.

"Thomas, don't you know that could be dangerous? If they were capable of stealing an entire train, we're going to need more than just one tank engine!" Rosie put in.

"Don't try to stop me, Rosie!" Thomas called. Rosie whistled and shunted some trucks in his way.

"I'm not trying to! I want to help you!" She called, smiling eagerly. Thomas, however, frowned at her.

"Rosie, this is far too dangerous for you. You're too inexperienced."

"Thomas, please, I could really be helpful!" Rosie begged. Thomas glared.

"No, Rosie. You stay here: it's too dangerous. I have a local to pull, and some criminals to catch." Rosie sighed, and pulled her trucks out of the way. Thomas whistled, and sped away to find Annie and Clarabel so he could pull his train. As she watched him leave, she sighed.

"I just want to make him think I'm…useful." She rolled over to shunt some more trucks. She sadly began to sing different words to a familiar tune.

" _Thomas, I just want to make it up to you._

 _But how can I when you won't give me the chance to?_ " As she banged them together, she heard a voice.

"Psst! Hey, sweetheart!" Rosie looked around to find the whispered voice.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Over here!" Rosie looked, and saw a rather odd-looking truck. He was painted blue, wearing dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, and had a full goatee. But the most odd thing of all was he had two metal rods on either side of his face, and attached between them in front of his mouth was a harmonica.

"You alright, doll? That Thomas fella seemed to be giving you a hard time." The truck said. Rosie sighed.

"Yeah, thanks. He has a right to. I mean, I'm the reason he's not working on his branch line right now." The truck sighed sympathetically.

"I feel that, baby. Sometimes, when I need to get out some sadness, I sing the blues. That's what this harmonica is for." Rosie chuckled sadly.

"I don't think I'd be much good at singing the blues. You must be pretty good at it though." Rosie whistled and rolled away. The harmonica truck chuckled and looked around, smiling at the other trucks, who smiled back. He then blew into his harmonica, beginning to play a lazy tune. Rosie, not realizing it, began to pick it up.

" _Sure I've not done much as of late_

 _That doesn't have to mean that I'm doomed by fate._

 _Just like you, I want to be great_

 _But I'm stuck in a jam._ " She shunted some trucks, who began to sing.

" _She's stuck in a jam!_

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba-boooooo"_ Rosie sighed, as the harmonica truck continued to play, his harmonica sliding from side to side.

" _And I'm singin' the blues, for you."_ As she continued to shunt the trucks, their harmonies became tighter.

" _She's singin' the blues for you!"_ Rosie passed a wall, which had her shadow cast upon it from the high sun.

" _I didn't mean to make that bridge collapse_

 _But now you treat every word I say like I'm setting traps_

 _I mean when I see you, I don't need to hear claps_

 _But I just don't want our friendship to relapse._ " As Rosie sang, Thomas' shadow appeared alongside her. However, it disappeared upon her shadow smiling. The trucks joined in again, some gaining the rims of a boater hat that they didn't have before.

" _Ba-ba-ba-ba-booooo_ " Rosie looked up at the sky, which contained a cloud which was distinctly shaped like Thomas.

" _I try everyday_

 _To do things your way_

 _To be just as useful as you"_ At that moment, she looked back and realized that she was painted blue, like Thomas!

" _Your shiny blue paint_

 _Cause you're a real saint_

 _I just want to be really useful too!"_ She imagined herself, still painted blue, alongside Thomas, with the singing trucks being pulled along behind her.

" _She wants to be really useful too!"_ The trucks echoed. Rosie looked into Thomas' eyes and assumed a dreamy smile before continuing to sing.

" _Shunting these trucks really isn't so hard_

 _I want to show you that I can make the final yard_

 _The final mile! That's my trump card!_

 _Thomas, just listen to me,_

 _So I can stop singing these blues for you!"_ She looked back to the trucks, with the harmonica one at the front.

" _Just listen to me!_

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba-booooo_ " The trucks sang, the harmonica one playing frantically on his harmonica.

" _Thomas, I want to be as wonderful as you are_

 _Cause up in the sky, you're my shining star_

 _What makes it hard,_

 _Is when the way is barred_

 _By an old river bridge I didn't mean to discard"_ Rosie and the imaginary Thomas stopped above a riverbank, where the remains of the fallen bridge still stood. Rosie smiled sheepishly, but the imaginary Thomas disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She sighed sadly. The trucks sang again as the song began to pick up.

" _Didn't mean to discard_!" They sang. Rosie imagined Thomas again, puffing along ahead of her. She tried to speed up, but he was too far out of reach.

" _Thomas if you just let me prove my worth_

 _I'll show that you I'm not a bore_

 _If I just got the opportunity_

 _I'm certain I'd settle the score_

 _I just want things to go back like before"_ Thomas was out of sight. Rosie frowned and cried out desperately.

" _Thomas, if you showed me how to_

 _I could be so much more!_ " Rosie snapped back to reality, her lavender paint restored, surrounded by trucks again. She sighed deeply.

" _Cause you're the really useful engine I adore._ " She backed away to do more shunting, with the trucks looking at her.

" _The useful engine she adores_

 _Oooooooooooh._ " The harmonica truck blew some final notes into his harmonica, and Rosie was out of sight.

* * *

Up at Ulfstead Castle, the Earl of Sodor had gathered his engines. Stephen, Millie, Class 40, and two other engines stood in a line. He marched in front of them.

"Now listen, everyone. I have an important job that requires my best engines. You must be strong," Class 40 smirked.

"Smart," Millie smiled proudly.

"And reliable!" Stephen grinned. The Earl continued.

"So, I have picked Samson and Harvey for this job!" The three engines looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" The tank engine known as Samson asked. Harvey the Crane Engine, Samson's best friend, chucked nervously.

"I don't think I know, Samson." He said awkwardly. Samson was well known for being somewhat thick. The Earl silenced the engines by holding up his hand.

"I am transporting some very valuable artwork to the mainland, and I trust that you two will not only keep the load safe, but deliver it on time and intact. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Samson and Harvey said together. After the Earl had walked away, Class 40 sneered.

"You've got an important job, Samson! Lucky you won't need an old steam crane this time; you've got Harvey!" He laughed, but Millie shushed him, tearing up with laughter herself.

"And you won't be anywhere near ze Fat Controller's car!" She giggled, causing the two to laugh.

"And there's absolutely no way you can get lost this time!" Stephen added, and all three started laughing hysterically again. Samson glared.

"You all have made mistakes too! It's not just me! I'm not surprised the Earl entrusted me with an important job like this, right Harvey?" He looked to the crane engine.

"Um, right, Samson." Harvey responded nervously, "I think we have work to do now though."

"We are just pulling your wheels, Samson." Millie chuckled, but Samson still glared.

"Hmph." And with that, Samson and Harvey headed off to do more work.

* * *

Samson bragged to all sorts of engines about his important job. Some were more willing to hear about it than others.

"The Earl is trusting me with this important job because I am the strongest tank engine on Sodor." He bragged to Emily. She smiled awkwardly.

"That's nice, Samson." She replied. Samson grinned and moved on ahead, with Harvey trailing behind. He mouthed "sorry" as he passed Emily, and then continued chasing Samson. Up ahead, Samson was bragging to Duck at a junction.

"The Earl knows I am his strongest engine, and that's why I am pulling such a valuable train." Duck rolled his eyes.

"Is that so, Samson?" He muttered dully. Samson rolled on ahead. Harvey rolled by and mouthed "sorry" again. Duck raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Harvey and Samson had to work near Vicarstown next, and Samson saw Diesel and Sidney shunting trucks.

"They should know about my special delivery!" He boasted, leaving Harvey to groan and follow him over to where the two diesels were shunting. Samson rolled over towards the diesels and whistled. The two diesels saw him.

"Oh no." Diesel groaned.

"Oh, hi, Horace! Hi, Neil!" Sidney beamed. There was an awkward silence as Diesel, Samson, and Harvey all gave him weird looks as to the second name, but Diesel then looked to Samson.

"What do you want, boxy?" He growled. Samson grinned.

"Just wanted to let you both know that _I_ have been entrusted by the Earl of Sodor to pull an expensive train filled with many valuable pieces of artwork!"

"Don't care." Diesel grunted, and began to roll away. However, Sidney was staring off into space.

"Sidney? Sidney? Did you hear me?" Samson asked. Sidney blinked and then looked to Samson.

"Oh sorry, what were we talking about?" He asked. Samson was about to speak again, but Diesel's laughing stopped him.

"What on earth is so funny? So many engines have been laughing for no reason today!" Samson remarked to Harvey, who simply looked away in discomfort. Diesel continued chuckling.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to explain it to Sidney, unless you want to get stuck in a loop. It's in one ear and out the other with him. He'd forget about something immediately after it happened even if he witnessed it with his own eyes." He chuckled, "Come on, Sid."

"Alright, Diesel. Oh, hey, Harry, Simon! When did you two get here?" Sidney pondered at Samson and Harvey as he left with Diesel.

* * *

Later, Samson and Harvey were at Norramby, where Samson was boasting to Arthur about his special train.

"Samson, I've heard. You've almost told the entire island!" Arthur pointed out.

"But it's valuable stuff! Paintings, sculptures, and the like; the best of the Earl's collection! It gives me a little prestige, doesn't it?" Arthur and Harvey shared a concerned glance.

"Samson, congratulations, but we all have work to do!" Arthur pleaded. Samson sighed.

"Very well." However, as Samson and Harvey rolled away, they were unaware a certain camelback engine had heard them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Paintings, sculptures…sounds mighty expensive, don't it?" Jeb mused to himself, as people headed in and out of Bonnie buying Slim Jim's trinkets.

* * *

That evening, Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie were hanging out in the tunnel again. Slim Jim was punching some numbers into his calculator with his large fingers to figure out what price they could get for the steel beams.

"Carry the 2, mmhmm…" Jeb watched him, and decided to do a little experiment.

"So boss, what price are you gonna get for _our_ stuff?" He asked. Slim Jim looked up.

"What did you say?"

"I said, _our_ stuff, Jimbo." Jeb taunted him with the word. Slim Jim turned around and grabbed Jeb's coupling hook. He had pulled out his metallic grey revolver with a wood handle. Jeb gulped.

"Listen here, Jeb. Don't you ever forget that this stuff is _mine_ and no one else's, got it? It's mine, _mine, MINE_!" Slim Jim bellowed. Jeb put on a face of fear, but inside he was smirking.

"Certainly, boss. Heh." Jeb left the tunnel quickly, leaving Slim Jim to tuck his pistol pack in its holster, and to continue punching numbers into his calculator. Bonnie looked after him with curiosity.

* * *

Up ahead there was a line that stopped at the edge of a cliff, where Jeb stopped.

"That settles it." He chuckled, looking at the sea below. He began chuckling darkly.

"You think you can use _me_ without giving me some kind of reward? Think again, Slim. Your stupid gun can't hurt me." His chuckling got louder, "I'm going to take that stupid tank engine's paintings, and sell them, and not give _you_ a penny! And finally, I'll run the show! Look out, Sodor, _Jeb's_ on the up and up!" Jeb's chuckling grew into laughter.

"And there isn't a darn thing you can do about it! Ahahaha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jeb cackled as he stared at the Waxing Gibbous moon above. Looking out into the valley below he smirked.

"It's my time to shine…" He chuckled darkly, and reversed away. His plan had begun to slowly roll into action.

* * *

A lot of things happened in this chapter. Samson is overjoyed to pull an important train, and Jeb may have a little scheme revolving around said important train. Rosie also got a little number to herself. "Rosie's Blues" was my favorite song to write in this special. That truck with the harmonica was an idea I knew I had to put in something as soon as I came up with it, and Rosie singing the blues was fitting due to the fact that she is singing about Thomas, who is blue. It's a fun little blues tune that incorporates parts of "Really Useful Engine" into the beginning and end. We also now know that Slim Jim has a revolver, which he clearly knows how to use judging by Jeb's fear of it. So who are Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie? Find out, on August 17th, in our seventh chapter; _The Rail Bandits._


	7. The Rail Bandits

Thomas rolled into Knapford, where he backed down onto Annie and Clarabel, who were in their usual siding.

"Hello, Thomas. Good to see you again." Annie greeted.

"Sitting on this siding has not been fun." Clarabel mused. Thomas sighed.

"Sorry, Annie. Sorry, Clarabel. I've just been so busy lately."

"And how, Thomas! The railway's been a mess ever since the Fat Controller was arrested!" Annie complained as Thomas was coupled up. Thomas chuckled; it was good to have some comfort under all this stress. Thomas backed into the main platform, where he saw the Fat Controller's office blocked off by yellow crime scene tape. He frowned. Annie looked to him.

"Anything wrong, Thomas?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong." He looked away. However, Lady Hatt walked up to him, holding a timetable.

"Thomas, you need to take your local up to Vicarstown today. James is busy doing Edward's work, and we need an engine to take the train down there." Thomas smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Lady Hatt then walked away, leaving Thomas to puff away as the guard's whistle blew.

* * *

Thomas rolled along the mainline, stopping at every station to let passengers on and off.

"This is lovely, to be strolling back along the mainline!" Clarabel chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Pity we can't use the branch line." Annie muttered. Clarabel glared.

"Annie!" She snapped, "You'll upset Thomas!"

"He's upset enough." Annie whispered, seeing Thomas angrily puffing along ahead. They pulled into Kellsthorpe Road, where some passengers got off, and other ones got on. Thomas looked impatiently at the clock.

"Right now I'd be on my break if it weren't for Rosie…" Thomas muttered angrily. Clarabel raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas, you cannot possibly blame sweet little Rosie for the Fat Controller being arrested!" She said. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Not for that. I mean, having to have my branch line closed. It's her fault the bridge collapsed in the first place. If the bridge were still up, the Fat Controller probably would have been found innocent, or better yet, not been incriminated at all! It's all Rosie's fault." He grumbled. Annie and Clarabel were astonished.

"Thomas, I understand that you're frustrated, but this is no reason to blame Rosie! That bridge was an accident, and I expect she's trying to make up for it!" Annie scolded. Thomas' anger contorted into sadness, and he moped away as the guard's whistle blew.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help the Fat Controller. Someone framed him…but who?" Thomas continued pondering this as he rolled along the line towards Vicarstown.

* * *

At last, Thomas rolled into Vicarstown station with the final stop of his local. He rolled into the platform and his final passengers got off. He took a deep breath.

"It's at least always nice around here." He smiled momentarily. However, he heard the sound of conversation from across the station.

"Driver, let me see!"

"Stop hogging it, Caitlin! I'm trying to read too!" Thomas looked across the station to where he saw Connor and Caitlin looking at someone who he assumed to be Caitlin's driver, who was trying to angle a newspaper so the two engines could read it.

"I wonder what they're reading?" Thomas was uncoupled from Annie and Clarabel and switched tracks to puff towards Connor and Caitlin.

"Thomas?" Annie asked.

"Where are you going?" Clarabel called. Thomas moved over towards Connor and Caitlin. They saw him as he approached.

"Hey, Thomas!" Caitlin greeted.

"What brings you down to Vicarstown?" Connor asked, "We don't usually see you down here!"

"We've had to rearrange our timetable while Edward is being repaired. I have to take my local farther than usual today." Thomas explained.

"Right, that whole mess with Edward and the Fat Controller. We heard about it on the mainland, absolutely terrible." Connor replied.

"He doesn't seem like that type of man." Cailtin remarked. Thomas scoffed.

"Of course! That's because he's innocent! He _didn't_ do it!" He said. Connor and Caitlin shared a glance; they had clearly touched a nerve. Caitlin cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, this whole business with the Fat Controller is taking up so much of the news that no one's really paid attention to the _other_ big news this week." She said quickly.

"Caitlin!" Connor glared at her, shushing, "We promised we wouldn't tell any of the Sudrian engines!"

"Tell us what?" Thomas demanded. Connor winced, before managing to force out a string of words.

"Well, erm…The Rail Bandits were seen crossing the Vicarstown Bridge, and they have to be on Sodor right now." Caitlin's driver showed Thomas' crew the newspaper, with the headline "RAIL BANDITS SPOTTED ESCAPING TO SODOR". Thomas was perplexed.

"The Rail Bandits? Who are they?" He asked. Caitlin's jaw dropped.

"Thomas, you've never heard of the Rail Bandits?" She gawked. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"No. Who are they?" He repeated.

"The Rail Bandits are the most notorious criminals on the mainland! They strike by night, ransacking any train in their path!" Caitlin chattered, but Connor cleared his throat and began his explanation.

"Some time ago, back on the Mainland, a train carrying a lot of very expensive oil from a ship was traveling at night. Suddenly, the engine felt a surge behind him, and he came off at a bend. His vision was covered, his crew knocked out, and when he woke up his train was gone. Since then, all sorts of similar attacks have taken place all over the mainland. From what we've heard, these guys also caused a lot of trouble across the pond too." However, Caitlin cut in again.

"Everyone's been scared out of their wits." She said, "The media has started calling those crooks the 'Rail Bandits'. Engines scared to travel at night, losses in money due to lost goods…they're maniacs." Thomas was shocked; these "Rail Bandits" sounded just like the criminals who had attacked Edward!

"And they're on Sodor?" He asked.

"According to the paper they are." Connor replied. Thomas frowned.

"Of course! _They_ must be the ones who framed the Fat Controller!" He announced, "Thanks, Connor! Thanks, Caitlin!" He raced back towards his coaches, leaving the two streamlined engines rather confused.

"Annie! Clarabel! I know who framed the Fat Controller!" Thomas called back as he reversed into his coaches. They gasped in shock.

"What?" Annie was very confused.

"These criminals from the mainland, the Rail Bandits, they escaped to Sodor! They must have framed the Fat Controller!" Thomas was coupled up again, and the guard's whistle blew.

"Thomas, what exactly are you planning to do about that?" Clarabel asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to catch them and make the police see the Fat Controller is innocent!" Thomas grinned. Annie and Clarabel gasped.

"Thomas! That's the police's job!" Annie exclaimed.

"But they're the ones who have the Fat Controller imprisoned!" Thomas snapped. Clarabel rolled her eyes.

"Thomas, tell the police about this! They'll know what to do!" Thomas scowled.

"Alright, Annie and Clarabel. But as soon as I have, I'm going to find those Rail Bandits myself!" Thomas puffed off towards home once more, with a new fiery determination to prove his controller, and friend, innocent.

* * *

Rosie had been called to work at Norramby again, this time alone.

"Something was off about Jeb, Bonnie, and Slim Jim. What did Bonnie mean about ' _price_ '?" She muttered to herself as she rolled into the station. Arthur was in the opposite platform with some coaches, but the trio was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Rosie!" Arthur called, noticing the tank engine's troubled expression.

"Hey, Arthur. Do you know where Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie are? They aren't here!" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Jeb said they were going out for a meeting, but something seems kind of off about them." Rosie raised an eyebrow, her expression becoming one of suspicion.

"I thought the same thing. I heard Bonnie talking to my trucks the other day about 'prices', and this was the day before Edward was attacked." Arthur frowned.

"Well, the reason I think they're odd isn't nearly as sinister. My driver bought a snowglobe from them and it broke after a few shakes!" Rosie gasped.

"Yet they seem to be doing pretty well financially…" She added. Arthur frowned.

"I think something's up."

"I do too, but Thomas is already looking into it. He's sure to be better at finding anything that I would be." Rosie chuckled meekly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Rosie, even if Thomas is looking, you should still look into something if you know about it." Rosie sighed.

"I know. But Thomas is upset with me right now. If I try to help him, I'll probably mess up again." Arthur looked on Rosie with pity.

"Rosie, I know you're capable of being strong when you need to be. That time is now." His guard's whistle blew, and Arthur rolled away. Rosie stayed behind, in deep thought.

"Maybe Arthur's right…" She muttered, and proceeded to start shunting.

* * *

Meanwhile, up the line…

"Alright, Sidney. Let me run this by you one more time." Diesel was scowling at Sidney.

"Sure, Diesel." The other diesel grinned, "Run what, exactly?" Diesel groaned loudly.

"All you have to do is shunt the trucks onto that line where the buffers are. The rails go beyond that, but you can't go back there, got it?" He told Sidney through gritted teeth. Sidney smiled.

"Sure thing, Diesel." Diesel raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me _exactly_ what I just told you."

"…"  
"Well?"

"Sorry, did you say something, Diesel?"

"UGH! SIDNEY!" Diesel screamed in anguish, "Shunt the trucks, and don't destroy the buffers, got it? Make up a song to remember again if you want!" He then rolled away, grumbling.

"A song?" Sidney wondered. He then began to hum a little tune.

" _Oh, I've got to shunt these trucks_

 _And not destroy the buffers!_

 _And if somehow I mess it up,_

 _Diesel'll call me a duffer!_ " As Sidney sang his little ditty, he failed to notice that the buffers were approaching. With a mighty 'CRASH', Sidney crashed through the buffers, and kept going on down the line towards the old tunnel. Inside said tunnel, Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie were sitting when they saw a long line of trucks heading towards them.

"We've been found out, Mistah Langley!" Bonnie yelped. Slim Jim pulled out his revolver.

"Jeb, move the loot!" Jeb raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? I'm out of here!" Jeb began to rush backwards, ramming into the trucks they had stolen from Edward, who cried out in pain. Sidney heard voices.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" He called. Slim Jim scowled as Bonnie screamed and Jeb tried to reverse. He cocked his revolver, and fired a warning shot into the ceiling. Sidney jumped back, startled.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave!" He ran away, leaving the thieves in the tunnel, silent in fear. At the junction, Diesel was waiting for Sidney.

"Wonderful. He destroyed the buffers. I guess I'll have to go after h-WHOA!" Diesel saw Sidney frantically reversing with his line of trucks.

"HELP!" Sidney rammed right into Diesel, causing his eyes to spin.

"Sidney! Shut up!" Diesel shouted. Sidney's mouth shut.

"Oh, yes, Diesel." He muttered quietly. Diesel raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Sidney, why are you screaming your bonnet off?" He asked dully.

"I saw something!" Sidney gasped.

"What?" Diesel asked. Sidney strained in thought.

"Erm…um…oh, bother…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Um, yes."

"You're an idiot, Sidney." As Diesel and Sidney rolled away, Sidney racking his brains to figure out what he had seen, the three thieves were still in the tunnel. Jeb and Bonnie's faces were wrought with fear. Slim Jim turned around and glared at Jeb.

"You seemed awfully eager to desert me, Jeb." He said, with suspicion, cleaning off his revolver. Jeb grinned sheepishly.

"Heh. I guess I just, erm, panicked, boss." He chuckled. Slim Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Just don't try to run away, Jeb. You know what I'll do if you do." Jeb looked nervously at Slim Jim's shiny revolver.

"Yes, boss." Jeb grinned nervously. As soon as Slim Jim's back was turned, Jeb gave the man a look of hatred and gnashed his teeth.

* * *

This isn't their first rodeo! Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie are wanted internationally for their crimes, as Thomas has found out. Slim Jim's distrust of Jeb is starting to grow. Diesel and Sidney did a thing. Is Thomas going to to take the law into his own hands? And what will Rosie do with Arthur's words? This chapter was fun to get down, as the Sidney scene was one that shows a lot of fun characterization. Find out on August 19th in the eighth chapter; _Grand Theft Toad._


	8. Grand Theft Toad

Thomas dropped his coaches off at Knapford, and sped over to the police station. He braked to a halt, and whistled.

"Hello? Hello? Detective Regan? Anyone?" Thomas looked, but there was no one outside. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Oy, you! What do you need the detective for?" Thomas looked out and saw a familiar police buggy sitting alone in the car park.

"Hello, constable." He said carefully, so Roy wouldn't be upset.

"Hello, tank engine. What brings you to the police station?" The little buggy raised an eyebrow. Thomas grinned eagerly.

"I found something that may help in proving the Fat Controller innocent." He said. Roy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Well, yes. I've got a hunch that-"

"Pardon. A _hunch_?" Roy's jaw had dropped in shock.

"Well yes, I-" Thomas tried to continue but Roy cut in.

"The law cannot be meddled with based on a mere _inkling of a thought_!" The buggy began to rant, "Your Sir Hatt is not getting out of here until evidence has been found declaring him innocent, and that is final!" Thomas frowned and tried, again, to get a word in.

"But-" To his shock however Roy began to sing.

" _You think you can just waltz in here_

 _And start questioning my power?_ " Thomas tried to reverse, but Roy's voice kept him close.

" _Anarchist scum like you feel like they'll flow in by the hour!_ " Roy's lights were now on and he began to move towards Thomas.

" _Sir Topham Hatt's a criminal, you just need to accept it!_

 _Begging and whining won't just make a judge acquit him_!" At that moment, a red curtain enveloped both Thomas and Roy, whisking them to an area resembling a Broadway stage, complete with lights, a few circular platforms, one of them containing Thomas on a turntable, and a full audience of people. Roy, now with a black top hat with a white ribbon tied around it propped on his hood, began to sing again as fast, upbeat music began to sound out.

" _The law is the law!_

 _Rules and codes and regulations,_

 _You make me drop my jaw,_

 _If ya think that you can cruise on in and change it!_ " As jazzy trumpets sounded out, Roy did a figure eight on the stage, and a couple of showgirls dressed in police outfits tap danced on stage and did a dance routine beside him as he did this. Thomas watched from his platform before singing himself as the spotlight shone down on him.

" _Officer, please, he's not a bad man!"_ He sang as his platform rose higher to the point where the stage could not be seen.

" _He broke the law; he'll pay the price!_ " Roy rose up on another platform behind him before quickly dropping back down out of sight.

" _To catch the real crooks, I've got a plan!_ " Thomas began to sing again, but Roy cut him off.

" _Just stop trying to be so nice!_ " Thomas' platform fell and he was returned to a new stage, where Roy was rolling down a line of crudely drawn pictures of the Fat Controller stuck to pillars, each making him look evil.

" _Because_

 _The law is the law!_

 _Sometimes people are just rotten,_ " The showgirls began following Roy in a line, as he circled around the long line of pictures. Thomas tried to cut in.

" _The law is the law,_ I know! But-"

" _And it cannot be forgotten!"_ Roy rolled right in front of Thomas' buffers and looked him sternly in the eyes. The two platforms they were on rose higher into the air until Roy's was higher than Thomas'. Thomas again began to sing.

" _Officer, please!_

 _I'm down on my knees!_ " Thomas looked up at Roy with a pleading look. Roy rolled his eyes.

"You don't have knees. You don't even have legs!" He muttered. Thomas began singing again as the two platforms drew level.

" _I've gotten him out of a jam before!_

 _If you let me investigate, I could settle the score!_ " At that moment, a white light flashed, and Thomas and Roy were back at the police station in reality, Roy without his top hat. Thomas spoke up.

"Please?" He asked. Roy sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have _any_ leads?" He retorted. Thomas grinned; it was finally time to tell him his suspicions!

"You know those criminals? The Rail Bandits?" Roy's eyes widened.

"The most dangerous railway criminals in the last century? Of course I've heard of them! What about them?" Thomas grinned.

"I think they've come to the island, and they're behind it." Roy's face lit up. Clearly trying to remain composed and professional, and failing miserably to hide his giddiness, he spoke.

"Fine; search if you feel you must. But if you find _anything,_ report it to us! Do not take the law into your own hands!" He spoke seriously, but Thomas was too excited to notice.

"Oh, thank you!" Thomas grinned, as the music swelled again. Roy smirked.

" _Just remember that_ _the law is the law_!" As Roy began his refrain, Thomas and him were on stage once more, this time Thomas was wearing a top hat on his funnel similar to Roy's, but with a blue ribbon instead of a white one and larger in size. The showgirls were on either side of them and were doing a kick line.

" _Sir I won't let you down!_ " Thomas sang as Roy finished his first line, but the little buggy began to sing again.

" _You can search, but don't get too deep!_ " Roy belted, as Thomas overlapped with him.

" _I won't get too deep!_ " The music began to pick up again, and the showgirls began to kick faster.

" _Tell us what you saw!_ " Roy kept singing.

" _You don't have to frown-_ " Thomas cut in.

" _Catching crooks can be a hill that's steep!_ "

" _Anymore!"_ Their conflicting lines created harmony. The girls tap-danced away and onto the platforms and began dancing, as Roy drove in circles around Thomas.

 _"The law"_ Roy sang.

 _"The law_ " Thomas continued.

 _"The law"_

 _"The law"_

 _"The law"_

 _"The law"_

 _"The law is the law!_ " As Thomas and Roy held out their final note in harmony, the girls spun around and did a final tap routine before the final button sounded, causing fireworks to emerge from the stage. The two snapped back to reality, and Thomas puffed away.

"Thank you, Constable Roy!" Thomas called, before grinning eagerly to himself.

"Don't worry, Sir! I'll have you out of there in no time!" He raced away. Roy was back at the station, feeling quite proud of himself, when Detective Regan walked out.

"Come on, Roy, we've got a report." He shut the door, Roy looked up.

"What is it? Robbers? The _Rail Bandits_?" He grinned. Detective Regan raised an eyebrow.

"No. Some guy assaulted a mugger. Taking the law into your own hands isn't a good thing…" Roy's expression changed to one of horror as he realized what he had done.

"Uh oh." He looked out into the distance where Thomas had left, and then Detective Regan drove him away.

* * *

Later, as it was beginning to get dark, Rosie was working at Brendam Docks shunting trucks. She had been thinking about what Arthur had said, and was trying to figure out what to do.

"Something wrong, Rosie?" Salty asked, as he shunted trucks nearby. Rosie sighed.

"No, Salty, just thinking. Have you seen Thomas?" Salty pondered for a moment, but a familiar whistle sounded out that caused him and Rosie to look to the shipping company building.

"Well, there he is!" Salty chuckled, and rolled away to keep shunting. Thomas was panting of exhaustion, and Rosie sped over.

"Thomas? Are you OK?" She asked, concerned. Thomas, however, grinned.

"I've figured out who framed the Fat Controller!" He announced.

"What?" Cranky shouted, as he dropped a crate in surprise, slamming it down on the dockside.

"Whoops." He said, as Thomas, Rosie, and Salty looked at him. Rosie then looked back to Thomas.

"Thomas, what do you mean?" She asked. Thomas grinned.

"I think the Fat Controller was framed by the _Rail Bandits_!" He announced. Cranky raised an eyebrow.

"Engines getting off ships tell me about them! Why would they be on Sodor?"

"Cranky's right, Thomas," Rosie said, "Why _would_ they be on Sodor?"

"I don't know, but they are. Police at the Vicarstown Bridge said they did, and it's all over the papers!" Rosie grit her teeth nervously.

"How long have they been here?" She asked. Thomas thought.

"Looking at the papers, give or take two weeks." Rosie's eyes narrowed; Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie had been around for two weeks too…

"Thomas! I think I know where we should-"

"We? Rosie, there is no _we_! You're not coming!"

"But, Thomas, I have an idea on who-"

"Rosie, you keep working! I have to prove the Fat Controller innocent! He's not the Rail Bandit! I know it!" Thomas began to reverse away, but Rosie began chasing after him.

"Thomas, wait! If I could just help-"

"Stay out of this, Rosie! You've done enough damage!" Thomas yelled furiously. Rosie braked, hurt, as Thomas kept leaving. Salty and Porter, who were nearby, shared concerned glances. Salty rolled alongside her.

"You alright, Rosie?" He asked. Rosie looked straight ahead.

"I'm done thinking, Salty." And with that, she determinedly sped off to Norramby.

* * *

Arthur was in the platform at Norramby when Rosie puffed in.

"Arthur! Where are Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie?" She shouted. Arthur jumped back in surprise.

"At a meeting." Rosie began to speed away backwards again, "Rosie, wait! Where are you going?"

"I have something to prove!" Rosie reversed along the line as quickly as she could, and was soon enough speeding along the line where Diesel and Sidney had done their shunting earlier that day. Suddenly however, she smelt something.

"That's a fire!" She realized, after sniffing the air. Carefully, she switched tracks and rolled down the siding to where the old tunnel was. She saw an orange light in the tunnel, and heard voices.

"I did just what ya said, Mistah Langley! Worked on dose trucks like a charm. Just like ol' big blue!" A voice that Rosie recognized as Bonnie's gloated. Rosie gasped; they were talking about Edward!

"I was right!" She whispered, and then kept listening. A voice, which was Jeb's, spoke up next.

"You weren't completely successful, Bon. That brakevan seemed to be pretty resistant to your _charms._ That Westerner though, I chatted up a _storm_ with him."

"Well, _Jeb,_ it's not my fault that _Mistah_ Brakevan had a shunter's pole up his-"

"Shut up!" Slim Jim's voice rang out, "We're going to get a lot for this ballast! It kills weeds and whatnot! Now stop arguing, and _don't screw this up!_ That _Oliver_ chump won't know what hit him when he gets our teamwork, eh, _Rail Bandits?_ " Rosie gasped again.

"They're going after Oliver! And Toad!" She whispered. She frantically reversed, but was switched onto an old siding and disappeared into some bushes. She heard Slim Jim's call.

"Alright, fellas. Move out!" With that, Jeb's whistle sounded out and Rosie watched from her bushy shelter as Jeb and Bonnie left their siding, with several thugs hanging out of Bonnie. Rosie didn't dare move as they rolled past. Once they had disappeared, Rosie quickly puffed out from under the bushes.

"I've got to tell Thomas!" She began leaving, but realized something.

"Thomas could be anywhere looking for them, which means…I've got to do this myself!" She whistled and sped away, determined to reach Arlesburgh before the Bandits did.

* * *

Lucian was pulling the last train of the day on the Scenic Branch Line when he saw the black stallion again, galloping down the tracks.

"You again!" He whispered, and sped up, trying to catch it. He passed Wolves' Bend, causing the wolves on it to howl, and then retreat in fear upon seeing the stallion. Lucian was approaching the top station, and grinned.

"Easy does it, big guy, almost got you…" He slowed down as he rolled into Killdane. However, a sharp blast of a whistle sounded out and the stallion galloped away into the woods, just slipping past Lucian. The tank engine looked to the source of the whistle and groaned.

"Samson! I almost had it!" To the other side of the platform were Samson and Harvey, each at either end of a train of livestock wagons. Samson scoffed.

"Sorry, Lucian, this is a railway. You don't have time to chase horses in the woods." Lucian glared.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Samson grinned.

" _I've_ brought horses for the new station petting zoo here." He gloated, before Harvey meekly spoke up from the back of the train.

"I helped, Samson!"

"And, um, Harvey helped." Lucian gasped.

"Horses? Is that one maybe one of yours?" Samson snorted.

"You expect me to have let one of these defenseless horses run out in the middle of the woods?"

"The horses we've brought are only small ones." Harvey put in, "I'm sorry, Lucian, but we don't knae where that other one came from." Lucian sighed.

"I thought so." Samson cleared his throat.

"By the way, Lucian, have you heard about my _special_ job?"

"Who hasn't?" Lucian muttered. Harvey looked to him apologetically.

"I'm going to be taking very expensive artwork to the mainland! I-" However, a loud, shrill whistle sounded out, and the three engines were surprised to see Rosie racing past on the main line.

"What's her hurry?" Samson mused.

* * *

Up at Arlesburgh Junction, Duck was sitting in the sheds while a train of ballast trucks was being loaded up.

"You know, Oliver, you could stay for movie night again!" The engine at the front of the ballast train scoffed.

"No, Duck, I think that movie night a few months ago ruined movie night for me." Duck chuckled.

"You mean the one when Gator borrowed Toad and you thought he had been abducted by aliens?" He teased. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Duck." He muttered. His brakevan, Toad, then spoke up.

"If you please, Mister Duck, would you not talk about that incident? It's something neither I nor Mister Oliver care to remember." Oliver chuckled.

"Thank you, Toad."

"No problem, Mister Oliver." He then winked. Mike had shunted ballast trucks to the top of the chute, and they were soon emptied into Oliver's waiting hoppers. The yard manager walked over.

"You're ready to go, Oliver." Oliver whistled, and was about to leave, but Toad called forwards.

"You can't leave yet, Mister Oliver! You haven't taken on water yet!" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're right, Toad." He chuckled, and was uncoupled from the trucks before moving across the yard to the water tower. As he drank, he spoke to Toad.

"You know, Toad, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably be very, very lost, Mister Oliver." Toad replied. Oliver frowned.

"It was a rhetorical question, Toad." Toad turned red.

"Sorry, Mister Oliver, but it's kind of true." Oliver snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean, Toad?"

"It's just, well, without me, you wouldn't be able to control trucks, or have rescued that whale, or…"

"Toad, I could have easily done all those things without you!" Toad frowned.

"Could you have?" Oliver glared right back.

"Yes I could've! I have resource, and sagacity!" He whistled, his tank full, and rolled around the front of the train. He coupled up, and left grumbling, with an equally upset Toad being dragged along behind.

* * *

Oliver and Toad still were not speaking to each other as they rolled along the Little Western. However, as they began to approach a particularly hilly part of the line, Oliver felt a push on his buffers.

"Come on, stop, you trucks!" Oliver tried hard to resist against them. Toad heard him.

"Uh oh. Don't worry, Mister Oliver! I can help!" Toad began to ease on his brakes, and the trucks laughed.

"No, Toad! I can stop this by _myself!_ " Oliver kept braking hard, and slowly the train began to slow down. He grinned.

"Haha! See, Toad, nothing to it!" However, Jeb and Slim Jim were waiting in the bushes and saw Oliver slowing down.

"He's gaining control of the trucks, boss." Jeb mused. Slim Jim smirked.

"Not on my watch, he isn't. Come on, Jeb." To Jeb's surprise, Slim Jim opened his regulator, and he began to leave the siding.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Jeb asked.

"Taking matters into my own hands, Jeb." As Slim Jim tended to Jeb's controls, the camelback engine began to speed up, and soon enough he was drawing level with the rear of the train. Toad saw him and gasped.

"You! What are you doing here?" Jeb ramming into him cut him off.

"My job." Jeb smirked, and slammed into him, speeding the train up. Toad yelped.

"Toad! What's going on back there?" Oliver cried, as he began to pick up speed again. Toad cried out.

"Mister Oliver! It's-whoa!" Jeb rammed into Toad again.

"Nobody likes a tattletale!" The camelback taunted sadistically. Oliver ahead, screamed in terror.

"Toad! The bend! Slow down! Slow down!" Slim Jim climbed to the front of Jeb's running board, and using a shunters pole, coupled Jeb to Toad before climbing back into the cab.

"Now!" As Oliver approached the curve, he began to tip. As soon as his wheels left the rails, Jeb braked hard and jerked the coupling between Oliver and the first truck, causing it to snap, leaving Oliver to fall on his side while the trucks remained on the rails. Jeb slowly braked to a halt. Oliver groaned woozily.

"Ouch…" He saw two thugs walk up, "Hey-MMPH!" The same black sheet covered Oliver's face. Toad cried out.

"Mister Oliver! It's Mister L-" Jeb bumped him hard.

"Quiet!" He snapped quietly, so Oliver wouldn't hear. Two of Slim Jim's thugs came up and tied a rag over Toad's face, muffling his speech. Slim Jim walked up and grinned, taking his toothpick out of his mouth and placing it between his index and middle finger.

"I like it when they squeal. He'll be useful to us. Very useful indeed." Jeb groaned.

"Do we have to keep him? And besides, the last time you said a piece of rolling stock would be useful we got Bonnie. And in case you haven't noticed, Bonnie's a certified nutcase. And _Mister Brakevan_ over here is annoying."

"So are you, Jeb. Shut up." So Slim Jim climbed back into Jeb's cab, and the long train began to reverse, the trucks giggling, and Toad blindfolded and gagged. Jeb grumbled furiously.

"No one respects me around here…" Oliver, meanwhile, was still on his side.

"Toad?" He called out, muffled, but the train, and Toad, was gone. Suddenly, a whistle sounded out and Rosie rolled by.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" She cried. Her driver and fireman hopped down as she braked, and helped Oliver's crew out of the cab; they had been knocked out. They all then removed the cloth from Oliver's face.

"Oliver! Are you alright?" Rosie asked, shocked.

"I don't think I am…where's Toad?" Oliver asked, hysterically. Rosie looked around, but couldn't find Toad anywhere.

"He's gone, Oliver." Oliver gasped.

" _Gone!?_ "

"Stay right there, Oliver, I'll go and get help!" Rosie raced away as fast as her wheels could carry her to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Oliver, however, was horrified.

"They took Toad! He's _my_ brakevan! He's in danger! Toad! TOAD!" Oliver cried into the night, but Toad was long gone.

* * *

Toad's gone! Oliver's been attacked! Thomas is taking the law into his own hands, after having a little musical number with Roy which is single-handedly the trippiest thing I've ever written, but so so fun. It's a very Broadway-showtune style song, and I think it has the most fun visuals of anything I've ever written. Oliver's reference to movie night comes from one of my episodes, "Close Encounters of the Toad Kind", so read that if you haven't yet. Jeb's hatred of Slim Jim grows, but his plan is nearly coming to fruition. See how our favorite snaky camelback's plan goes in August 21st's ninth chapter; _Snake in the Grass._


	9. Snake in the Grass

Rosie fetched Rocky as quickly as she could and quickly returned to the scene of destruction. Oliver was rescued, and placed on a flatbed for Rosie to take to the Steamworks. The police were at the scene too, and this included Roy. As officers investigated the crime scene, he tried to speak to Oliver.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, but Oliver's face was frozen in horror over losing Toad. Rosie glared at Roy.

"Leave him alone." She looked back nervously at the horrified Oliver. Roy scoffed.

"The law _cannot_ wait!" However, Detective Regan walked up alongside and glared at Roy.

"Back off, Roy. We'll talk with him later." He then climbed inside and Roy drove away, grumbling. Rosie was coupled to Oliver's flatbed, and slowly began rolling away.

"Are you doing alright back there, Oliver?" She asked as she rolled off towards the Steamworks. Oliver sighed.

"He's…gone. I didn't think I could get attacked, but I did. And now, Toad's gone." He looked down at his flatbed filled with misery and guilt. Rosie sighed.

"You didn't see whoever attacked you?" She asked. She was trying to figure out if Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie absolutely were the Rail Bandits.

"No. They covered me up with a black sheet, like they did to Edward. I couldn't see a thing." Oliver sighed as the Steamworks came into view, "I cannot believe I let this happen."

"Oliver, this isn't your fault." Rosie smiled sympathetically.

"I really don't see how it isn't." Oliver muttered sadly. Before Rosie could respond, they reached the Steamworks, where Victor and Kevin were waiting for them.

"Hello, my friend." Victor smiled, as Rosie shunted Oliver's flatbed onto the turntable, "We'll have you fixed up soon enough! Don't worry." Oliver was hooked up to the hoist, and hoisted up into the air. Rosie watched sadly as the miserable Oliver was moved to be checked over.

"He doesn't look as damaged as Edward did." Kevin mused. Victor sighed.

"It was very lucky you found him when you did, Rosie. He could have been stuck in the rain all night like Edward." Rosie's eyes widened.

"Where _is_ Edward?" She asked. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"He's in the back." Rosie then whistled and raced towards the back of the Steamworks to speak with Edward. The blue engine was sitting nearby the furnace, several parts missing, and was surprised to see Rosie appear.

"Oh, hello, Rosie. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Oliver had an accident like yours." Edward was surprised.

"Oh, no! Is Toad alright?" Rosie looked down.

"They took Toad…" She sighed. Edward's face fell.

"I see." He replied gravely. Rosie then spoke up again.

"I guess this proves the Fat Controller is innocent, then. He couldn't have organized this while in lock-up at the police station." Edward smiled.

"I never thought he wasn't. Thomas will be relieved to hear that, I'm sure." Rosie frowned at the mention of Thomas' name.

"About Thomas, Edward. He's really wanted to prove the Fat Controller innocent, and I think I have some evidence that would help him! But I doubt he'll listen to me because I knocked that bridge down…" She sighed. Edward chuckled.

"Thomas'll come around in the end. He always does." Rosie smiled, but she then remembered something.

"Oh no! Thomas went looking for the Rail Bandits! I've got to go find him and tell him!" She whistled and sped away, leaving a confused Edward behind.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Thomas had been searching for the Rail Bandits all night. He was covered in branches and mud, and was breathing heavily. He approached a corner, and saw some steam from around it.

"A-ha!" He muttered, and began to speed up towards it. However, he rounded the bend and was surprised to see that it was Rosie. Rosie looked at Thomas and yelped in horror.

"Ah!" She cried. An exhausted Thomas groaned.

"Come on!" He cried. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas, what have you been doing all night?"

"I've been looking for the Rail Bandits! They weren't in the woods, but I'm sure that if I keep looking I'll find them!" Before Thomas could leave again, Rosie cut him off.

"Thomas, Oliver was attacked last night. They took Toad." Thomas' expression changed to one of horror.

"What? Is Oliver alright?" Rosie sighed.

"Oliver's in good hands with Victor and Kevin, but I think I know who's behind this! Please, listen to me!" Thomas sighed and looked to her.

"Who, Rosie? Who could _possibly_ be behind this?" Rosie looked at him.

"Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie just showed up at Norramby at the same time that the Rail Bandits arrived on Sodor! And their 'trinkets' are messy and knock-offs! And yesterday, I heard them hiding out in an old tunnel talking about Oliver!" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you just took that conversation out of context, Rosie. Besides, what motives would they have?" Rosie frowned.

"What kind of a question is that, Thomas? Money!" Thomas glared at her.

"I'm ashamed of you, Rosie. Judging others based on out of context conversations." Rosie seethed, and tried to force out words.

"Thomas, I _know_ you're ashamed of me! But just listen to me this once, and I could _help_!" Thomas glared back.

"Rosie, you wanting to help is the reason the Toryreck Bridge is at the bottom of the river!" Rosie boiled with anger.

"I know! I said I was sorry!" Thomas didn't respond and simply backed away.

"Where are you going?" Rosie called. Thomas glared back.

"To actually _find_ the Rail Bandits instead of taking conversations out of context!" Rosie was furious as Thomas backed down the line.

"That's it! He won't listen to me even when lives are in danger! I'm going to find those bandits myself!" She raced away to the shunting yards to fetch her next train.

* * *

The Fat Controller was soon enough in his old suit again, and sat down in his office.

"It's good to be back…" He sighed, and walked out onto the platform of Knapford station. Henry and James were waiting in the platforms closest to the Fat Controller's office, and were surprised to see him walk out.

"Sir! You're back!" Henry said. The Fat Controller smiled.

"Yes, Henry, I'm back. They found me innocent after last night's attack; I couldn't have possibly organized that while at the police station." Henry grinned.

"I never doubted you, sir." He said, before looking to an embarrassed James and winking. The Fat Controller chuckled.

"I need to get to the bottom of this thief business. But first, I need to get myself a nice bun." He walked down the platform towards the M.C. BUNN café. There was no line, so he walked right up to the counter, not noticing a shape slinking onto the platform behind him. Henry and James shared a look.

"Erm, sir…" James spoke up, but the Fat Controller was too far down the platform to hear.

"What can I get for you today, sir?" The cashier asked. The Fat Controller smiled.

"I'd like an iced bun, please." He looked at the iced bun in the display case and chuckled to himself. The cashier punched in a few numbers before speaking.

"Two pounds, sir." The Fat Controller smiled before fishing into his pocket. However, he frowned.

"Oh bother…I left my wallet in my office. Could I pay in change?" The cashier sighed.

"Certainly, sir." The Fat Controller fished some pence out of his pocket and began to count quickly. He placed the pence down on the counter, grabbed his bun, and began to walk away.

"Sir, I think you're a few short!" The cashier called, but the Fat Controller didn't hear. However, as he walked down the platform back to his office, iced bun in hand, a loud honking of a horn suddenly startled him, and a familiar buggy zoomed into view in front of him. The Fat Controller threw his iced bun in the air in surprise!

"Gah!" The iced bun came flying back down, and the Fat Controller frantically caught it. There, in front of him, was Roy.

"Already back with the thievery, criminal _scum_?" Roy growled.

"Easy, Roy." Detective Regan stepped out of the little buggy. The Fat Controller brushed off his suit with one hand and held his bun in the other.

"I'll have you know I _paid_ for this!" The Fat Controller said indignantly. The cashier from M.C. BUNN leaned his head out of the café.

"Actually, you're a few pence short, sir. That's what I was trying to tell you!" The Fat Controller turned red. Henry and James shared a nervous glance up the platform.

"Apologies, my good man. I guess I miscounted." The Fat Controller fished into his pocket again and gave the cashier a few extra pence.

"Thank you, sir." He said. As soon as he was out of sight, the Fat Controller turned around to where Detective Regan was leaning on Roy.

"What are you doing here? You said I was free!" Roy smirked.

"The chief told us to keep following you around in case you try anything funny with bandit-type activities again." The Fat Controller raised an eyebrow.

"Detective, I would have thought they'd have used you to find the real bandits! After all, you are certainly a stellar detective!" Detective Regan sighed.

"They need more men for that. They assigned me this because I was the only man available. Plus, Roy is our most discrete vehicle. Or at least, he _should_ be." He looked to glare at Roy, who grinned back up at him.

"Ah, I see." The Fat Controller said. Detective Regan sighed.

"Look, sir. We want to make this as easy as possible for you. Do you mind if I'm with you in your office until we crack the real bandits?" The Fat Controller massaged his temples, stressed.

"Sure. I don't see anything else I could do." The Fat Controller, with his bun in hand, returned to his office. Detective Regan went back into Roy and moved him closer to the Fat Controller's office.

"If he tries anything funny, we have all the stuff in the back." Roy looked up at the detective. Detective Regan rolled his eyes.

"Roy, I highly doubt we'll need the gun." He said. Roy grinned.

"What about the rope? It _is_ part of Necessities, Section D, Passage 5!" Detective Regan scoffed.

"I don't know why the chief insisted we bring it. I have no idea what a rope could do to catch a criminal." He then walked inside the Fat Controller's office, leaving Roy to stare out at the busy station in front of him.

"Hmph." Roy looked into the Fat Controller's office, before beginning to doze off.

* * *

A few hours later, Roy awoke to the sound of angry whistling.

"Get out of my platform!" Gordon growled.

"Your platform? It's mine! There's nae way you're supposed to be coming through here!" Donald snapped back. Roy was about to speak up when the Fat Controller walked out of his office towards the disturbance.

"Gordon! Donald! What is the meaning of this?"

"This Caledonian won't get off my line!" Gordon snorted indignantly. Donald scoffed.

"This is my platform, sir! It was on my timetable!" He put in.

"Was it now? Or are you just saying that because you wish you could be like _me_ and pull the express?" Gordon snorted.

"Why ye little-"

"Silence!" Gordon and Donald's mouths shut instantly. The Fat Controller looked sternly at them.

"Driver, may I see your timetable?" Donald's driver passed the timetable to the Fat Controller, who looked it over. He pointed to a certain number.

"It says you are supposed to be in Platform 3, Donald." Donald turned red.

"Oh." The driver scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sir. Must have misread the timetable." Donald moved away to switch tracks, and Gordon smirked triumphantly.

"Now, Gordon," Gordon's smirk disappeared, "Next time someone makes a mistake with their timetable, you needn't be so rude. Understood?" Gordon turned just as red as Donald had.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Welcome back, sir." The Fat Controller chuckled.

"Thank you, Gordon." With that, he returned to his office. Roy was impressed.

"Wow. He certainly knows how to run a railway if he can get that much respect." He muttered.

"Certainly. Why do you think he's the controller?" Detective Regan was leaning up against Roy, chuckling. The little buggy frowned; he was having doubts about his opinion of the Fat Controller.

* * *

Lucian had been deeply troubled since his encounter with the horse the previous day.

"I just don't understand why it's here…" He muttered to himself as he rolled into the top station. He was uncoupled from his coaches, and rolled over to get water from the tower. However, he heard the muffled sounds of conversation as he approached the siding.

"Apollo! Apollo! Come on, where's that stupid horse?"

"Don't you dare call Mistah Langley's horse stupid!"

"Bite me, Bonnie." Lucian rolled closer and saw that a camelback engine and a pink boxcar he had never seen before were on a siding. A man was dangling a carrot in front of the open doors of the boxcar.

"What the…" Lucian quietly moved closer to where he could hear the conversation better.

"I don't see why Jim-"

"Dat's _Mistah Langley_ to y'all, Jeb!"

"Shut up, Bonnie. Anyway, I don't see why Jim just keeps the horse in you all the time instead of releasing it into the woods for us to find when we're getting ready to leave." Lucian gasped quietly.

"It's _their_ horse!" He whispered. However, the thug holding the carrot looked to the top of siding.

"Is anybody there?" He called. Lucian quickly backed away to return to his train, rather spooked. Back on the siding, however, Jeb was still grumbling.

"Bonnie, I don't see how you put up with him. He sells junk out of one half of you, and keeps a horse in the other." He pointed out to Bonnie, who simply scoffed.

"Y'all are just jealous that Mistah Langley only uses _y'all_ for _muscle_! _I'm_ a Jill of all trades!" She snorted with laughter, causing Jeb to cringe in disgust.

"As soon as I'm running things around here, she's the first thing to go…" Jeb muttered. Bonnie stopped snorting to stare at him.

"Did ya say somethin', Jeb?" Jeb rolled his eyes.

"No, Bonnie. Now let's get the stupid horse." As Jeb and Bonnie waited, Jeb looked up at the sky and grinned; it was getting dark, and Samson's train was leaving tonight…

* * *

Lucian arrived at the top station, and saw Rosie waiting at the other platform. He whistled as he pulled in.

"Hey, Rosie. Why'd you race by the other day?" He asked. Rosie sighed.

"I was trying to prevent Oliver's attack." She said sadly. Lucian raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know it was going to happen?" Rosie glared.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Thomas didn't." Lucian smiled.

"I've seen plenty of strange things in the past few days, Rosie. In fact, just today, I found out this horse I've been seeing in the woods belongs to a camelback engine and this pink van-"

"Wait, what?" Rosie's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they were hiding on a siding trying to get the horse into the van with a carrot. Rather peculiar. Remarking about how they were going to leave soon." Lucian remarked. Rosie frowned.

"If they try to leave, I'll never catch them! Thanks, Lucian!" Before Lucian could say anything, Rosie began to speed away. However, the brown engine saw something and called out.

"Rosie, stop! You have to let vehicles pass the crossing!" Rosie braked hard, and screwed to a halt on the junction, just as the points were supposed to switch. They smacked her wheels, but remained jammed towards the scenic line. Rosie looked down and saw George attempting to move across the way.

"Hurry up, George! This is urgent!" The steamroller growled.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I was here first!" Rosie waited impatiently as George finally managed to crawl across the crossing, letting her through. She sped away, leaving Lucian to stare at the junction.

"Oh, bother. The points are jammed. That is not good." He coughed awkwardly, now alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, George had made it across the crossing, and resumed his work on the road.

"Ah, ever since Fat Hatt got jailed, I've had no more Roy around. Which means I can park wherever I want. Heh." George rolled over to a stop nearby the wet cement where he was working.

"In fact, I could park right here…" George began dozing off in the sun, failing to notice a familiar little buggy zooming alongside. Roy rolled his eyes when he saw George.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered, and rolled alongside George before honking. The steamroller jerked awake. He took one look to his right and paled in fear.

"Oh, shoot." He muttered. Roy glared.

"George. Traffic Conduct Section 3 (Passage 4)." He said simply. George grinned guiltily.

"Well, I-"

"Move, or I'll give you a ticket." Roy then drove away. As soon as he was out of sight, George began grumbling again.

"Stupid buggy." He then fell back asleep. However, he heard a honk.

"Gah!" Roy was alongside again.

"Move, George." The steamroller grumbled.

"Shouldn't you be following Fat Hatt around?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Sir Topham is at home, with his wife. I came to give my sector a check. Now, move." Roy drove away again. George listened for the sound of his motor to stop, and then drifted off to sleep again. He chuckled. However, he heard the honk of another horn and jerked awake.

"Alright, I'm moving!" However, instead of reversing away from the wet cement in front of him, he moved forwards. George gasped as he tried to swerve away from the cement, but a loud "SNAP" sounded out and he couldn't.

"My steering cable!" He cried. George lost his balance and teetered over into the wet cement, sending it flying everywhere. As he fell, he took several pieces of construction equipment with him, completely blocking the road. He groaned loudly.

"Ouch." However, the honk sounded out again. George was shocked to see that the horn did not belong to Roy, but an angry, cement-splattered Bertie the bus!

"George! I was supposed to be taking tourists up there! You've closed the road!" Bertie glared at the woozy steamroller.

"Heh, sorry." George forced out, despite his dizziness.

"Now I've got to take another way!" Bertie began reversing, but George called out.

"Wait! Could you please get me some…" Bertie was already out of sight.

"…Help?"

* * *

That night, the Rail Bandits completed their usual bonfire meeting, and the fire went out. However, Jeb slunk out of the tunnel to complete his mission.

"No more second fiddle…" He snickered quietly. He failed to notice that Bonnie had seen him leave.

* * *

Up at Ulfstead Castle, Samson was taking on water, while Harvey waited behind him.

"Tonight's the night, Harvey! The night I prove to everyone that I _am_ the strongest, and smartest, and reliable-ist-"

"Most reliable, Samson."

" _Most reliable_ engine on Sodor!" Samson looked up and saw that his tank was filled.

"Your turn, Harvey. I'm going to shunt the train. Buffer up back when you're done!" Samson sped away and began lightly shunting his trucks filled with paintings up towards the platform. Jeb used this cover to roll smoothly into the castle, and quickly gain cover behind some empty trucks.

"Here we go…" He smirked, and began sneaking towards the back of the castle. Harvey was peacefully taking on water, and he didn't see Jeb puff in. Harvey hummed pleasantly as Jeb inched towards the points.

"Easy does it…" Jeb muttered, and his driver (one of Slim Jim's thugs) quickly walked over to the switch. He leaned on it, switching it against Harvey, and then snapped it off against the ground. Jeb snickered and rolled away to where Samson was waiting. Harvey finished taking on water and began to roll forwards, but saw that the points were against him.

"Huh?" Back at the platform, Samson was waiting impatiently for Harvey. Jeb rolled up behind the train and coupled up. He whistled.

"Your whistle alright, Harvey?" Jeb cleared his throat and began to do his best impression of Harvey.

"Erm, it's a bit, um, stuck." Jeb forced out. Samson chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Well, come on, Harvey, we must be off!" The guard's whistle blew, and Jeb grinned.

"Yes, we should…" Samson and Jeb left Ulfstead Castle, with the camelback engine smirking behind.

* * *

Samson puffed along the line, his valuable vans filled with paintings and sculptures behind him.

"I can't possibly mess this up! This is _easy,_ right, Harvey!" Jeb grit his teeth.

"I know it's easy, Samson. This is the only the _seventh_ time you've told me!" He spat in his Harvey impression. Samson raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, Harvey? It sounds like you have a cold. You should see Victor about that." Jeb rolled his eyes, although one twitched in annoyance. However, he saw a bend up ahead.

"Finally." He muttered, and began pushing against Samson and the vans. Samson felt the surge against his rear bufferbeam.

"Uh, Harvey. I think we should slow down. There's a bend coming up." Samson chuckled awkwardly, but the bend got closer and closer. Jeb began chuckling darkly.

"It's the beginning of a new era, Jimbo." He grinned, and gave Samson a hard bump. Samson felt himself beginning to tip across the bend.

"HELP!" Samson wailed, and Jeb jerked against his rear coupling, snapping it. Samson rolled into the field and lay on his side, while the train remained on the line.

"Ouch…" He groaned. Jeb was about to puff away, but grinned.

"Y'know what? I'm feeling fun tonight." Jeb raced around the front of the train and backed down onto it, before being coupled up. But Jeb had forgotten one key step; he hadn't blinded Samson.

"You're not Harvey!" Samson cried. Jeb jumped back in surprise. However, he smirked darkly after recovering.

"No shunt, Sherlock!" He whistled loud and long, and rolled off cackling into the night. Samson groaned woozily, before passing out. Up in the sky, dawn was beginning to approach, even though the sky was cloudy and rain was approaching. It was the dawn of a new day.

* * *

A lot went down in this chapter! Rosie once again decides to do things on her own (complete with us checking in with Edward finally), Lucian found out that the horse belongs to Slim Jim, George blocked the road by Killdane Woods, and Jeb's plan with Samson finally came to fruition. Come back on August 23rd to find the consequences of Jeb's actions in Chapter 10: _Duel at Dawn!_


	10. Duel at Dawn

Jeb managed to discretely sneak back towards the tunnel with his load of artwork in tow, cackling proudly to himself.

"I did it! I beat Jim!" He chuckled, as he approached the dark tunnel. He rolled inside, and whistled proudly. Slim Jim woke up with a start, as did Bonnie. Jeb grinned proudly at them.

"Guess who just got rich instead of you losers!" He smarmed. Slim Jim looked at Jeb's load in alarm.

"Jeb, what is that?" He asked. Jeb grinned.

"Some paintings I stole from a stupid tank engine. Like taking candy from a baby." He smirked. Slim Jim took his toothpick out of his mouth and snapped it in half in frustration.

"Jeb, you idiot! These are way too high profile! The cops are going to be all over us now!" Jeb smirked.

"That's where _you_ won't have to worry, Jimbo. This stuff is _mine,_ and no one else's! Finally, _I_ get a little cut of the profits!" Jeb chuckled in an unstable manner. However, Bonnie spoke up to Slim Jim as Jeb did this.

"Mistah Langley, is it time to take care of him?" Slim Jim frowned.

"I think it is, Bonnie." He walked over to Jeb and climbed into the cab, shoving out the thugs.

"Come on, Jeb, let's have a chat." Jeb stopped laughing as he was uncoupled from his trucks and began getting driven by Slim Jim away from the tunnel.

"Hey, where are we going?" Jeb asked, "I don't work for you anymore, Jim! Let go of me!" However, Slim Jim remained silent as he drove Jeb away, only polishing his revolver with his shirt. Bonnie chuckled darkly in the tunnel.

"It ain't very hard to rat out a rat, eh, Toad?" She smirked at the blinded brakevan in the back of the tunnel. She then blew a raspberry at Jeb as the terrified camelback engine was dragged away.

* * *

Jeb found himself looking over a river. Rain pattered down around him.

"What's the big idea, Jim?" Slim Jim walked stoically down from the cab. He went to look at the river, his hands on his hips. He chuckled to himself.

"You seem to forget who pulls the strings." Jeb's expression of confusion turned to one of fear.

"Um…" Jeb couldn't speak. Slim Jim turned around.

"Remember when we started doing this, back in the states, Jeb? You were the runt of the litter on our old line. You were scrawny, not as strong as the other engines. But when I decided to quit the cleaner job and become one of the most successful railway thieves since their inception, you wanted to come along. You said 'Oh, Jim, please take me with you to become a thief and explore the world' and all that jazz. You wanted power and prestige. Well, here's a bomb for you; You're a sniveling little leech, Jeb. You do nothing but complain no matter what I try to do with you, and you constantly just want things for _you._ " Slim Jim climbed onto Jeb's running plate and kneeled right in front of his terrified face.

"News flash, Jebbie. The world doesn't revolve around you." Jeb gulped.

"Listen, boss, I got in a little too over my head, I get that! I can change! I swear!" He giggled nervously, as he saw Slim Jim reach into his back pocket and pull out something he didn't want to see; the revolver. Tears began to form in Jeb's eyes.

"Please! I swear I'll never betray you again! I won't even complain! Just _don't_ shoot me, please!" The once mighty and powerful camelback engine whimpered like a pathetic puppy. Slim Jim tossed the revolver back and forth between his hands. However, to Jeb's shock, he put the revolver away.

"Maybe you're right, Jeb." Slim Jim hopped down and climbed into a relieved Jeb's cab.

"Phew." Jeb grinned to himself, "Glad we cleared that one up, huh, boss?" Slim Jim opened the regulator, and Jeb began to move forwards towards the buffers.

"Um, boss. I'm moving forwards, not backwards. I need to be moving backwards." However, Slim Jim hopped down from the cab and aimed his revolver at Jeb, who couldn't see him.

"I know." He pulled the trigger, shooting Jeb in the cylinder. The camelback engine howled in pain as he burst through the buffers. As Jeb tumbled down the riverbank, Slim Jim kept on shooting him and shooting him. Jeb screamed in terror and pain as the bullets pierced his frames, combined with the rocks and earth from the riverbank battering him from all directions. Finally, Jeb came to a weak stop in the river, the "diamond" part of his funnel snapped off, his rods bent, and covered in dirt.

"Oh…" He groaned in pain, but Slim Jim wound up for one more shot.

"It's been fun, Jeb."

"No, Slim Jim, you can't! Mr. Langley! Boss! STOP! NO! YOU CA-" With one final shot, Slim Jim shot towards Jeb's smokebox as thunder crashed, and the camelback engine's screaming silenced. He looked away before the bullet hit, and began stomping away in the wet rain.

"I'm getting out of here as soon as I can," he growled, "But first, I need to get an engine…" In the riverbank, Jeb looked up at his lamp. The bullet had hit it and broken glass fell onto his face. He let out a few deep breaths. He was alive, but only barely…

* * *

The twist! Jeb's out of commission, lying in a riverbank for his betrayal, while Slim Jim is on the hunt for a new engine. This scene was one I knew I wanted to write since I was planning this whole special out. Jeb's subplot was an absolute blast to write, and I think this scene was a great conclusion for it. But how will Jeb's actions effect Jim? How is Samson holding up now that he has broken the Earl's trust? And what does Slim Jim mean by "an engine"? Come back on August 25th to find out in Chapter 11: _Blue Moon!_


	11. Blue Moon

Thomas had stayed out all night searching for the Rail Bandits again. He was exhausted.

"I don't get it! I've searched all over the island, and they're just gone!" He rolled to a halt at a signal, which was stationed alongside a road. Thomas yawned loud and long, and began to fall asleep.

"Maybe a quick rest will help me find them…" Thomas' eyes shut, but he was woken up by the sound of loud sirens. His eyes jerked to the road, and saw a long line of police cars speeding down the road. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are they going?" As soon as the signal dropped, Thomas began following the police cars along the line up to Ulfstead Castle. Up ahead, Rosie was rolling along when she heard the sirens too, and Thomas sped by.

"Oh no." She sped after him and the police cars as well.

* * *

Up at the castle, Harvey had just hauled the dejected and damaged Samson back. Connor and Caitlin were in the platform, and alarmed to see him.

"Samson, are you alright?" Caitlin asked. Harvey looked back to his dejected passenger, who was simply staring at the ground. Before anyone could say anything, the loud sound of police sirens sounded out and several cars came zooming up the hill. The engines all watched as the cars stopped just outside the platform. Suddenly, Millie's whistle sounded out and the little engine arrived with Sir Robert on board. The Earl stepped down and frantically ran over.

"Oh, thank goodness, the police!" The small and large officers from earlier, along with a squad of several others, walked over towards the Earl.

"We came as soon as we got the call." The smaller officer said. The Earl clutched his scalp.

"Last night, Samson was attacked and very valuable artwork was stolen! I don't know what to do-" As the Earl spoke to the police, Thomas raced up the line towards the castle.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked. Harvey looked to Samson, and then back to Thomas.

"Samson got attacked last night. The Earl is working with the police to try to figure out what happened." Thomas looked to Samson.

"Did you see who attacked you, Samson?" Samson sighed and spoke a few words.

"Very dark. Looked like firebox behind cab." He continued looking down at the ground. Thomas briefly thought for a moment.

"There's only one engine on Sodor like that…but it couldn't possibly be him! Were you blinded?"

"No." Thomas stopped for a moment.

"The Rail Bandits always blind the engines they attack…maybe this was a copycat?" Suddenly, a shrill horn sounded out and Roy zoomed in, with Detective Regan on board. Behind him was the Fat Controller in his car. Behind them was Rosie.

"Great. _She's_ here." Thomas grumbled as Rosie rolled alongside. Rosie panted.

"Thomas! Lucian told me something odd about Jeb and Bon-"

"Rosie, this is serious! Samson was attacked was last, I don't have anymore time for your conspiracy theories!" Thomas rolled away to speak with Roy and Detective Regan, leaving Rosie to groan. She sped along after him towards the police.

"Honestly…" As Rosie rolled along, Harvey looked at Samson. The tank engine simply stared out into space, expressionless. Rosie rolled alongside Thomas, who was watching the Earl speak to the police, while the Fat Controller stood alongside.

"…And I find Harvey on a siding, Samson crashed, and my artwork stolen!" The Earl finished. Detective Regan finished writing a sentence on his notepad. He looked up.

"Sounds like the Rail Bandits alright." The detective said, "Did Samson see his attacker?" The Earl sighed.

"He says it looked like the engine's firebox was behind its cab." The Fat Controller raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like Slim Jim's engine, Jeb…but it can't possibly be him, can it?" Rosie spoke up from behind Thomas.

"Sir, I-"

"Quiet, Rosie." Thomas snapped.

"No, Thomas! I'm sick of you not listening to me-" However, Detective Regan cut her off.

"Sir Topham? Are there any important trains heading out tonight?" The Fat Controller furrowed his brow.

"Yes; The express. What are you suggesting?" Detective Regan wrote something down.

"I think if we play our cards right, we could bait these bandits out into the open." He said, "We could have Gordon act as a trap." The Fat Controller tapped his chin.

"If it will finally bring these bandits to justice, I'll do it." He said.

"If _you_ aren't the bandit…" Roy muttered, more unsure of himself than usual. Detective Regan shot him a sharp glance, and the buggy silenced. Thomas spoke up again.

"Sir, The Rail Bandits-"

"That's quite enough, Thomas." The Fat Controller said, "Don't you and Rosie have work to do?" As the Fat Controller, Earl, and police discussed the evening's plans, Thomas and Rosie reversed away.

"Thomas, there's no one besides Slim Jim, Jeb, and Bonnie who could be the Bandits at this point! Why won't you believe me?" Rosie insisted. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you because you haven't nearly done all the investigating I have!"

"You haven't _found_ anything!"

"Well, I don't spend my time knocking over bridges and closing branch lines!" Rosie was becoming increasingly irritated.

"Thomas, more important things are at stake!" Thomas, however, braked, leaving Rosie to keep reversing down the hill. Thomas snuck back up towards the Fat Controller and the police.

"Stake…" He thought, and listened in.

"We'll stakeout at Knapford and follow after Gordon." Detective Regan said to the Fat Controller, "Then we can catch this criminal once and for all." Thomas grinned.

"Stake- _out_." He chuckled, and began to make a plan…

* * *

That evening, the police spoke to Oliver at the Steamworks before going to stakeout at Knapford.

"Are you sure you didn't see them?" The smaller officer asked. Oliver sighed.

"No. They blinded me before I could get a glimpse." The larger officer wrote something down before the smaller officer spoke up again.

"Thank you for your time, Oliver." They turned around, but Oliver called out.

"Wait!" The two officers looked over their shoulders.

"Please…find Toad." The larger officer looked at the smaller one before speaking.

"We'll do our best." They got in their car, and drove away, leaving Oliver behind. The Great Western Engine stared at the night sky, miserable. Victor saw him, and rolled alongside.

"Are you going to be alright, Oliver?" He asked. Oliver looked to him.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'll be fine, Victor. Thanks." Victor took a deep breath.

"Just…tell me if you need anything." He then rolled away. Oliver looked up at the full moon and sighed again. Somewhere, he heard the tune of a guitar playing a peaceful tune, and began to sing to it.

" _Why did we have to fight, like we did?_

 _And why were you stolen away?_

 _I just want us to be together again_

 _And I'm missing you by the day._ " Oliver imagined a constellation of Toad in the night sky, which he tearfully sang to.

" _If I could find you, Toad, I'd try and I'd try_

 _To show that our friendship is true_." The Toad constellation slowly faded away, leaving only formless stars in the night sky. Oliver, looking down at the ground, continued his tune.

" _There's no friends like those on Sodor_

 _No friends like me and you._ "

* * *

Elsewhere, Rosie was sleeping in her shed in the shunting yards when she heard a whistle and saw a familiar blue tank engine racing by.

"Thomas, where are you going?" She called, but Thomas either ignored her or couldn't hear her. She sighed, and began singing the same tune Oliver had.

" _Why won't you ever listen to me_

 _Even though I just want to help?_ "

" _I miss you, Toad…_ " Oliver sang from the Steamworks, ringing out over Rosie.

" _If I want to make things just like they were before_

 _I'll have to do it myself…_

 _And though I know you can do it, I have to as well_

 _And soon you'll no longer be blue_

 _Cause there's no friends like those on Sodor_ " She looked away from where Thomas had gone by. Elsewhere, Oliver joined in on singing the next lyric.

" _No friends like me and you._ "

* * *

Harvey had just dropped Samson off at the rear of the Steamworks, and was preparing to return home. However, Samson was still staring dejectedly at the ground, and Harvey felt sorry for him. He sighed and reversed towards him.

"Samson! Samson! Are ye alright?" Samson looked to Harvey.

"Oh yeah, Harvey, I'm fine." He muttered, and looked away. Harvey frowned.

"Samson, what's wrong?" Samson took a deep shaky breath.

"They're right, Harvey. They're all right. I completely ruined the Earl's trust in me. I'm just an idiot who couldn't pull a train properly if I tried." He forced out.

"Samson, that's nae true!" Harvey interrupted. Samson frowned.

"Yes it is."

"Nae, it's not!" To Samson's surprise, Harvey began signing, the same tune that Rosie and Oliver had.

" _So what if ye muddle up once or twice,_

 _And ye say the quite wrong thing to say?_ " Samson still looked dejected, leaving Harvey to swing his crane arm towards him, looking like he was putting his arm around him.

" _Ye can't on keep moping over yesterday's mishaps,_ "

" _But how can I look at today's?_ " Samson interrupted. Harvey smiled, and swiveled his arm back towards the night sky.

" _Samson, I don't knae how they do things on the mainland,_

 _But I'm sure that ye'll have to concede_

 _There are nae friends like those on Sodor,_

 _Nae friends like ye and me._ " Harvey smiled at Samson, who smiled back weakly.

" _No friends like those on Sodor?_ " He asked. Harvey smirked.

" _Ye know that I'm here, and speak true._ " He sang. Samson smiled.

" _There are no friends like those on Sodor."_ He sang, reassuring himself. Harvey grinned, and the two sang together.

" _No friends like me and you."_ However, Samson frowned again as the music began to calm down. Harvey smiled a little smaller, and sang again.

" _Let me bear your load..._ "

" _There's so much more I could have shown…_ " Samson continued.

" _Thomas, listen to my ode!_ " Rosie sang from the shunting yards.

" _I miss you Toad…_ " Oliver sang from the front of the Steamworks.

" _No friends like those on Sodor._ " They all sang together. Oliver then sang, alone again.

" _No friends like me…_

 _And you._ " Oliver sighed shakily, and managed to drift off to sleep as the music reached a calming ending, the guitar strumming out a final chord. Rosie went back to sleep in her shed, and Harvey rolled away, leaving a less melancholy Samson behind. But where was Thomas the Tank Engine?

* * *

And now, the aftermath of the other parts of Jeb's plan! "No Friends Like Those on Sodor" was the first song I wrote for the special, and it's ironically the last original one to be sung. Writing more Oliver, Samson, and Harvey is always great, and seeing Samson at his lowest is something I've really yet to do. However, Harvey comes through as a friend, and this really strengthens their dynamic. As for Thomas? Well, see what happens to him with his plan in August 27th's twelfth chapter; _Trainnapped!_

On another note; the narration of _Don't Loo About_ is now on SoundCloud! Check it out!


	12. Trainnapped!

Thomas snuck along the line to Knapford in the dead of night.

"I'm finally going to stop these bandits…" He muttered, and rolled onto a siding, just out of view of the station. In the platform, Gordon waited impatiently with an empty express in the station.

"I cannot believe I gave up my turn on the express to Bear for this…" He groaned. The police were hiding in various alcoves of the station, so they could follow after Gordon left. The Fat Controller walked over to Gordon.

"Alright, Gordon. You're off. Be careful for those _Rail Bandits_!" The Fat Controller called in a stiff voice. Gordon rolled his eyes.

"You're an awful actor, sir." The Fat Controller scowled and Gordon grinned nervously. Thomas rolled his eyes from his siding.

"Typical." He muttered sarcastically. The Fat Controller walked into his office, and the stationmaster blew his whistle. Gordon began to start off and whistled loud and long.

"Uh oh." However, Gordon didn't stop whistling. His whistle rang out throughout the station, and lights came on all over the nearby town. The driver poked his head out of the cab.

"His whistle valve is stuck!" The stationmaster ran over, and they all frantically tried to turn Gordon's whistle off, as the big engine grew increasingly red.

"Not _again_." He groaned. However, as Thomas observed Gordon's predicament, a figure climbed up into his cab. Thomas' driver looked, startled.

"Can I help you…?" The figure punched Thomas' driver in the face, knocking him out of the cab, and kneed the fireman in the gut. Thomas still hadn't noticed anything was wrong. Suddenly, however, he began to reverse.

"What? What's going on?" The figure climbed out of Thomas' cab and onto his running plate before climbing to his front.

"You're coming with me." Before Thomas could respond, a black cloth was draped over his face, blinding him.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Thomas cried, but the figure simply returned to the cab and kept reversing Thomas, kept safe by Gordon's loud whistle. Thomas cried out again.

"MMPH!" But Gordon's whistle still drowned him out. As Thomas was dragged away, a workman finally climbed onto Gordon's roof and smashed his whistle valve back into place. The Fat Controller sighed.

"We'd better go back. After _that,_ I highly doubt this plan will work. Besides, I believe we've woken up the entire town of Knapford at this point." The police, grumbling, shuffled back into their cars. Detective Regan was last, leaving Roy to stare at the Fat Controller for the longest, deep in thought. The Fat Controller turned to Gordon.

"Could you give me a ride to Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon?" He asked. The big engine smiled sheepishly.

"Certainly, sir." The Fat Controller climbed into Gordon's cab, and the big blue engine set off.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Fat Controller to return to Tidmouth Sheds aboard Gordon. However, he noticed something among the berths.

"Where's Thomas?" He asked. Henry, James, Percy, Emily, and Toby awoke.

"He never came back to the shed…" Toby yawned.

"We thought he was out late." Emily said. The Fat Controller scratched his head in concern.

"Where could he be?" Suddenly, Thomas' crew came running up. One of them had a black eye, and the other was considerably limping. The Fat Controller was startled.

"What happened to you?" He asked. The driver panted.

"We got knocked out, and when we woke up, Thomas was gone!" The engines shared concerned glances. The Fat Controller frowned.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, sir!" The Fat Controller massaged his temples and began wringing his hands.

"What happened to Thomas, sir?" Percy asked, frightened. The Fat Controller sat down on a crate after climbing down from Gordon's cab.

"Engines," He said at last, "I think Thomas has been… _kidnapped_." A collective gasp rang throughout the yard.

* * *

The main idea I had for this scene is an alternate twist on the scene where Thomas begins chasing Sailor John in _SLOTLT_. However, Slim Jim now has Thomas in his grasp! Gordon insulting Jeb's whistle pin in Chapter 2 was setup for this moment, which was in itself a reference to _Whistles and Sneezes._ Hopefully, this was a fulfilling conclusion to that little subplot. How will Rosie react to Thomas' kidnapping? Who will save the day? Find out on August 29th's thirteenth chapter, _Cavalcade of Chaos!_


	13. Cavalcade of Chaos

Rosie awoke the following morning to see the Troublesome Trucks chattering all over the yards. Percy was trying his best to keep them in line, but was clearly distracted. As soon as Rosie's fire was lit, she rolled over towards him.

"Something wrong, Percy?" She asked. Percy looked towards her, with genuine sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Thomas disappeared last night." He said. Rosie gasped.

"What?"

"The Fat Controller thinks he's been kidnapped. I hope he's alright." Percy continued. Rosie frowned.

"Kidnapped? I've got to do something!" Percy cringed.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but I have to pull a mail train and I need you to keep the yard in order. The police are sure to find Thomas!" He whistled and rolled away with a look of worry on his face, leaving an equally distraught Rosie to shunt.

* * *

Jeb sat in the riverbank, damaged and alone. The river battered at his tender and threatened to wash it downstream, and bullets laid themselves throughout his frames.

"Way to go, Jeb." He muttered sarcastically to himself. However, he heard the sound of loud puffing.

"Huh?" He got an idea, "Help! Help!" However, the puffing didn't slow down. He frowned and began straining as hard as he could.

"Ow…this…hurts…" Finally, Jeb managed to force his whistle pin out of place, and a loud blast rang out. Above, the puffing stopped.

"What's that noise?" Rosie, on the line above, asked. She reversed and switched tracks, before racing down to the end of the line. She saw the camelback engine lying in the river and gasped.

"I'll get help!" She said quickly, and reversed away. The last of Jeb's steam escaped him, and he couldn't sustain his loud whistling.

* * *

By dusk, Rosie had fetched Rocky from the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, and the big crane lifted Jeb from the riverbank. The camelback engine groaned woozily as he was placed onto a flatbed. Rosie stared him down, before speaking.

"What happened to you, Jeb?" She asked, her expression stern. Jeb thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Slim Jim's gone mad! He just drove me out here and shot me! I think he's…"

"Enough, Jeb. I know you three are the Rail Bandits." The camelback engine frowned and spluttered.

"How? How did you-"

"I overheard your conversations in the tunnel." Rosie said, "Now tell me what _actually_ happened." Jeb thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"Why do I have to tell you?" He smarmed. Rosie scowled.

"I'm sorry?" She raised an eyebrow, horrified.

"What's in it for me?" Jeb chuckled darkly, his once full cackle reduced to a sickly wheezing. Rosie glared at him in disgust.

"Now listen to me, you _freak_! Thomas' _life_ is at stake!" Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Don't matter to me." He snorted, "You're a real tough cookie, sister. Unfortunately, I ain't gonna tell you a peep until you give me some _incentive._ " Jeb spat the last word with as much relish as he could manage. Rosie sighed and thought hard.

"If you help me save Thomas and stop Slim Jim, I'll do my best to make sure you get a complete pardon." She forced out. Jeb grinned smugly; he had won.

"Now you're talkin', sister." He smirked, "Now what do you need to know?"

"What happened to you?"

"Got too confident, Slim Jim took me out here and threw me into the river. No idea how I'm not dead."

"I take it you were behind Samson?"

"Oh, most definitely." Jeb smirked, "Anything else you want to know, sunshine? I could do this _all_ day." He gave an exaggerated yawn. To his surprise, however, Rosie stayed focused.

"Why did Slim Jim take Thomas?"

"To replace me, I'd expect. Good luck. I completely ruined his operation on Sodor, so I expect he's using the tank engine to escape tonight. Same thing he took the brakevan for." He ground his teeth. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"So he's going to try to get out of here tonight?" She asked.

"If he's not stupid, which I know he isn't." Jeb responded bluntly. Rosie frowned.

"Is he still in the tunnel?" She asked.

"I'd expect so." Jeb smarmed, "Is that it, sweetheart?" He smirked. Rosie biffed his flatbed hard.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it!" The flatbed bumped into the buffers, causing Jeb to shut up instantly. Rosie glared at him.

"Shut up. You've hurt enough engines." Jeb winced.

"Alright, sugar. If you say so." He said. Rosie glared at him.

"I'm going to take you to the Steamworks, and then I'm going to stop Slim Jim." She buffered up to the flatbed, and then to Rocky and started puffing away.

"I'm sorry, by yourself?" Jeb asked, dumbfounded.

"He's just one man." Rosie said.

"One man with a revolver! Did you see what he did to my frames? You're on a suicide mission!" Jeb ranted. Rosie looked back at him with fire in her eyes.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." As the train made its way to the Steamworks, Rocky looked at Rosie, impressed. Jeb, however, sat brooding.

"She's going to get blown to smithereens." He muttered.

* * *

"MMPH!" Thomas finally was greeted by the darkness of night. He looked around him and saw that he was in a dark tunnel.

"What? Where am I?" He looked around, and suddenly came to the realization that he was coupled to a train.

"Huh?" He looked back and saw that behind him was Bonnie, grinning maniacally, and behind her trucks filled with all sorts of stolen goods.

"Edward's beams…Oliver's ballast! Rosie was right!" Thomas' face paled, "And that means…" Thomas was interrupted by Slim Jim walking in front of him, palming his revolver tenderly. The conman cowboy looked the tank engine dead in the eyes before speaking.

"Now listen here, _Tom_. You work for me now, and you're going to do exactly what I say." Thomas glared at him.

"And why should I, you _thief_?" He spat. Slim Jim smirked.

"Because I've a trigger finger and a bad day." He said simply, picking up his revolver and aiming it right between Thomas' eyes. The tank engine gulped.

"Now, listen. You're getting me, and my loot, out of here tonight. If you squeal, I'll blow your smokebox out. We leave in twenty minutes. Get ready." Slim Jim walked away to check on something in Bonnie. As the boxcar's doors closed, she giggled and looked at Thomas.

"Y'know, I've got a good feeling about y'all, newbie." She giggled, "Ya seem less slimy than ol' Jeb." She cackled, and Thomas shivered.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered, and looked solemnly outside. He then looked back to the train and saw something startling at the end of it. He gulped and called back.

"Toad? Is that you?" He called. To his relief, he got a response.

"Mister Thomas? Oh, thank goodness! What are you doing here?" Sure enough, at the end of the train was Toad the Brakevan. Thomas sighed in relief. However, before he could respond, he felt his rear being bumped hard.

"Ouch!"

"Don't y'all _dare_ conspire against Mistah Langley! Dat's what Jebbie did and he's at da bottom of da river!" Bonnie cackled, and Thomas silenced. He looked back towards Toad, who was equally silent. Suddenly, Slim Jim opened Bonnie's door and walked into Thomas' cab.

"Come on, Tom. We've got a getaway to make. It's just past midnight." Thomas felt his fire light up, and little by little, the long heavy train began to move.

"Come on, fire…go out! Go out!" Thomas struggled and struggled, but the train rolled off into the night.

* * *

Rosie had dropped off Jeb at the Steamworks, and was returning to Norramby as quickly as she could. She whistled as she raced down the line.

"I have to stop them! Driver, I need to go faster!" Rosie called back. Her driver poked his head out of the cab.

"Rosie, we're going as fast as we can!" He shouted. Rosie scowled.

"Well, why can't we-WHOA!" Rosie quickly braked to a halt as a long goods train thundered across the junction. At the end of the train was a familiar brakevan.

"Miss Rosie! HELP!" Toad called, and promptly was punched in the frames by one of Slim Jim's thugs. Rosie gasped.

"That's their train!" She whistled and quickly began picking up speed. She was switched onto another line, and tried her best to speed up to the front of the train. She saw who was at the head and called out.

"Thomas!" She cried. Thomas looked back in shock.

"Rosie?" However, much to both their horrors, Slim Jim poked his head out of the cab.

"You!" He bellowed, and smirked before pulling out his revolver.

"Rosie, back up!" Thomas shouted. Rosie managed to slow down just in time to avoid Slim Jim's bullets.

"You can run but you can't hide! I _never_ miss a shot, pinky!" The cowboy taunted, and promptly stuffed his revolver back in its holster. He looked to Bonnie.

"Bonnie! We need a little push!" He called. The boxcar giggled.

"Right away, Mistah Langley! _FASTAH, BOYS!_ " Bonnie's giggling grew into a full-blown cackle as the train began to pick up speed. Rosie, who had fallen behind some of the trucks, watched in horror as the train went faster and faster. Toad was still in view and he called out in horror.

"HELP, MISS ROSIE!" He wailed. Again, punched by the thug. This gave Rosie an idea.

"Toad, brace yourself!" Rosie called. Toad raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Brace myself? Why-OUCH!" Rosie rammed straight into the brakevan, rattling him. Toad looked at her angrily.

"What was that for, Miss Rosie?" He demanded, but Rosie went back for another go.

"Oi you, stop!" The thug ran out of Toad's guard compartment just in time to see Rosie ramming into Toad again. He leapt clear from the brakevan and into some bushes, leaving the train to continue racing on without him. Rosie smiled with relief that her plan had worked.

"Yes!" She whistled and began speeding up again. Thomas had felt the bumps and was confused. He tried to look back, but Slim Jim poked his head out of the window.

"No distractions, Tom, or it's a bullet in the smokebox!" Thomas looked ahead and continued puffing, but hoped that more help could come soon.

* * *

Up ahead, Oliver had just been let out of the Steamworks and was limping solemnly home. He approached a junction in silence and looked miserably down at the ground. He sighed, but suddenly heard a loud whistle.

"Huh?" He was startled to see a long train with Thomas at the front speeding by. However, at the end of the train was…

"Toad!" Oliver cried as he saw his brakevan flash by.

"MISTER OLIVER! HELP!" Toad wailed. Suddenly, Oliver heard another whistle and Rosie raced by.

"Come on!" She panted, but was clearly beginning to slow. Oliver whistled.

"Oliver!" Rosie gasped, and the Great Western engine rolled alongside.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, bewildered.

"We have to stop that train!" Rosie replied, and Oliver looked at the train ahead in understanding. He quickly switched tracks and surged onwards, gaining speed on the long train. Oliver saw Toad and began to tear up.

"Toad! You're OK!" He smiled. Toad, however, remained petrified.

"Mister Oliver, please stop the train! We're going to crash if Mister Thomas doesn't slow down, and I don't have a guard!" Oliver frowned.

"Right, I'll try to couple up!" Rosie had managed to pick up steam again and, after switching to the outer line, rolled alongside Oliver.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to couple up, but I don't have a pole!" Oliver grimaced. Rosie's driver hung out of the cab, holding a shunter's pole.

"Lucky I always keep one handy!" The driver mused, and tried desperately to couple Oliver up. Finally, with great effort, he picked up the chain and looped it over the hook. Rosie whistled.

"Oliver, start braking the train! I'm going to try to get Thomas to slow down!" Oliver whistled affirmatively, and began to brake. Rosie sped up to reach the front of the train again. Thomas saw her and called frantically.

"Rosie, get back!" Slim Jim hung out of the cab and glared back at her.

"You again!" He aimed his revolver once more, but Thomas called out before he could fire.

"We need to slow down! We're going to crash off that bend up ahead if we don't!" This gave Rosie an idea. She quickly began to slow down, and called back to Oliver.

"Oliver! Start pushing! The train needs to go faster!" Thomas' eyes widened in fear.

"What? Rosie, that's insane!" But Rosie was already too far back to hear. Oliver, however, had the same reaction.

"What do you mean speed up?" Rosie switched tracks and bashed into Oliver from behind.

"Just do it!" Rosie and Oliver pushed on Toad harder and harder. At the front of the train, Thomas was feeling the increase in speed.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Thomas cried. Bonnie and the trucks groaned.

"Hold back, ya chumps!" Bonnie wailed, but it was too late. Thomas flew off the bend, with Bonnie and the trucks screaming and wailing behind him. Slim Jim leapt clear, and the trucks rolled into the field, leaving a mess all over the line. Oliver screwed on the brakes, causing the train to stop just before he and Toad left the rails. After everything came to a stop, a red-faced Toad opened his eyes.

"Mister Oliver…we did it!" He panted. However, to his surprise, Oliver was tearing up.

"Toad, I missed you _so_ much. I'm so sorry we fought, you were right. I am absolutely lost without you." Toad was beginning to cry too as he smiled back.

"Now, now, Mister Oliver, don't cry. I missed you too. In fact, I'd say I'm just as lost without _you._ But, look! You stopped the train all by yourself!" The two smiled at each other. Oliver looked to Rosie, who had switched tracks and gone around to inspect the front of the train.

"Well, it wasn't _all_ me; Good idea, Rosie! I reckon we can finally bring these bandits to justice now!" He mused. However, Rosie wasn't listening. She came to the front of the train and saw Thomas lying in the field. She called out to him.

"Thomas, are you alright?" To her surprise, Thomas had a small smile.

"You were right all along, Rosie."

"Thomas, I-"

"I guess I was so upset with you for closing my branch line that I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry, Rosie. You were so mature back there for thinking of a plan; I never would have had the bravery to do that. You're the most really useful engine I know, and you saved my life." Rosie was beginning to tear up with joy.

"T-thank you, Thomas." She smiled. However, they suddenly heard a giggling.

"Aw, how cute." Bonnie smirked, "But just so ya know, the mark of a great criminal is that he _ALWAYS HAS A BACK-UP PLAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Bonnie cackled as her door slid open and a shape leapt out.

"Oh no!" Rosie cried. Thomas, Oliver, and Toad gasped one by one as they looked at the figure in the sky.

"Apollo, yah!" Silhouetted against the full moon, Slim Jim galloped away on his black stallion, heading off further down the line. Rosie whistled and began to give chase to him.

"Rosie! Where are you going?" Oliver called, but Rosie kept going.

"I have to catch him! I won't let him hurt anyone else!"

"We'll help, Miss Rosie!" Toad suggested.

"You two need to help Thomas. Call the police, they'll help!" Rosie replied, leaving Oliver and Toad to race away from an amazed Thomas.

"Wow." He said, looking after the fiery Rosie as she chased after the infamous bandit.

* * *

So now it's down to just Rosie and Slim Jim! This entire sequence, like the Jeb sequence in Chapter 10, was an absolute blast to write, and I think was a great resolution to the Oliver and Toad subplot. Thomas also finally forgave Rosie and realized how much of a jerk he's been, but there's more dire matters at hand! And where are the Fat Controller, Detective Regan, and Roy while this is happening? See the final showdown between Rosie and the Rail Bandit in our fourteenth, and penultimate chapter on August 31st: _The Outlaw's Last Stand!_

Also, vote in the new poll on my profile for your favorite character in the special!


	14. The Outlaw's Last Stand

A long line of police cars paraded down the road outside Knapford station, where Roy and Detective Regan were resting. They heard the sound of sirens and Detective Regan woke up with a start to the sound of the chief shouting into the radio. He picked it up quickly and scrambled to open the line.

"Yes! Yes! What is it?"

"Get Roy down to Killdane on the double, detective. We've found our Rail Bandit; turns out it's James ruddy Langley! We're tailing him now and we need you down here."

"Certainly. Thanks, chief." Detective Regan turned on Roy's engine, and the little buggy roared into life.

"What's going on?" Roy asked, as the detective began to drive him onto the street.

"They're about to capture the Rail Bandit." Detective Regan explained. Roy's eyes widened.

"It's not Sir Topham Hatt?"

"No. I never thought it was." Roy frowned.

"We can't leave yet."

"What are you on about, Roy? We have to."

"Go back to Knapford. We're missing something."

"What?"

"Do it." The Detective turned Roy around and they went back to Knapford.

The Fat Controller was finishing up some paperwork in his office when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Detective Regan standing outside.

"Oh, hello, detective. I assure you, I am doing nothing illegal." The Fat Controller said dully. Detective Regan sighed.

"The police are trailing down the Rail Bandit; it's Slim Jim Langley. We're called to catch him, but Roy insisted we come back for something and said it was in your office."

"Well, I wouldn't know what-"

"Sir Hatt, please. I need to say something." To both men's surprise, Roy called from his parking spot. The Fat Controller walked out of his office and over to Roy.

"What do you need, Roy?" The little buggy looked up at the Fat Controller.

"Sir, it's come to my attention that I have been completely unfair towards you. I thought just because we thought you had committed a crime, you had. I forgot one of the most important principles in the book; innocent until proven guilty. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." The Fat Controller smiled.

"Well, Roy, that's very mature of you. I forgive you, but I really must return to my paperwork." The Fat Controller began to walk away, but Roy called out.

"But, sir, wait! I wasn't finished!" The Fat Controller turned around.

"Hm?"

"Sir, I must insist that you come with us to bring him to justice." Detective Regan's eyes widened.

"Now, Roy, I-"

"He deserves it, Detective. This man has framed him for a crime he didn't commit and ravaged his railway with fear and destruction. Sir Topham, I have to insist you come with us. You know the railway better than any of us." Roy looked desperately at the Fat Controller, who sighed.

"Roy, I'm sorry, but like Detective Regan said, this is official police business." The Fat Controller then began to walk away. Roy, however, frowned.

"Sir, you have to come!" He then began to sing.

"Sir, _the law is the law!_

 _You're letting some bandit go and break it?_

 _That's not the controller I know,_

 _You owe it to yourself, at least a tiny bit!_

 _Now come with us,_

 _To stop the crooks,_

 _And everyone around will stop with awe._

 _Because Regan, Roy, and Topham Hatt_

 _Can always prove the law's the law._ " The Fat Controller turned back around, sighed, and climbed inside Roy.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." He muttered, and Detective Regan climbed in the other side, before the little buggy raced away.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Rosie was still giving chase to Slim Jim and his horse.

"Get back here, Slim Jim!" She cried. Slim Jim snickered.

"Make me!" He kicked his horse in the side and it increased speed. Rosie whistled and desperately tried to catch up as they reached Killdane. George was still lying in the cement, fast asleep. Slim Jim galloped up to the wet cement, but his horse hesitated.

"What? Come on, Apollo, you stupid animal!" He kicked the horse in the side again, but it wouldn't jump the cement. He looked to the woods and groaned.

"Fine, you dumb horse. Yah!" He kicked it in the side and the horse galloped off towards the woods. He heard Rosie's whistle.

"You're really not givin' up, are you, sweetcheeks?" He took out his revolver while still holding onto the horse with one arm. He grinned and aimed the revolver at an old tree beside the junction. Suddenly, police sirens sounded out and several police cars rounded the corner, Roy at the front of them.

"Stop, thief!" The buggy cried, and Slim Jim grimaced. However, he looked at his gun and smirked.

"Make me!" He fired several times at the old tree, which teetered towards the rails. Slim Jim galloped underneath, and Rosie and Roy followed. However, just as Roy cleared the tree, it collapsed onto the line, blocking any way into the forest. The police cars came to a stop. The large and small police officers got out of their car.

"That isn't good." The larger one remarked.

* * *

Slim Jim galloped through the woods, with Rosie and Roy on his tail.

"Why won't you buzz off!" Slim Jim aimed his revolver back again. Rosie barely managed to slow down to avoid the gunshots, and Roy swerved to avoid them hitting his front tire. The Fat Controller groaned woozily inside Roy, while Detective Regan poked his head out of the window.

"Sir! Please stop or I will be forced to open fire!" He called. However, Slim Jim smirked.

"Make me! Yah!" The horse sped up, and Rosie puffed ahead. Detective Regan frowned as Roy sped up as well. He took out his gun and aimed at Slim Jim.

"Then you leave me no choice." Detective Regan aimed his gun and began firing at Slim Jim's heels. The Fat Controller clutched the inside of Roy with worry.

"Oh dear." However, Slim Jim aimed his revolver back.

"Sorry, detective. I haven't time to play your games." He fired a single bullet, and Detective Regan cried out in pain. His shooting arm slammed into Roy's side and his gun tumbled to the pavement. Roy cried out as Detective Regan tried to swallow the pain and keep steering.

"Detective, you've just been shot!" The Fat Controller shouted in shock. Detective Regan winced.

"Yes, I've noticed! But we can't slow down now, he's going to get away!" He groaned woozily. Roy gasped.

"Detective, we can't keep driving! You're going to lose too much blood!" Suddenly, Roy looked ahead to Rosie, still speeding along and got an idea.

"Civilian, slow down!" He called, and the tank engine looked back.

"What?" But she slowed down nonetheless. Roy sped alongside.

"Sir Topham," he called to his passengers, "In my rear compartment there should be an assortment of weapons. I need you to climb around onto my back and get them out." The Fat Controller was bewildered.

"Roy, that's dangerous!"

"It's the only way we can do this without losing Slim Jim!" The Fat Controller sighed, before swinging Roy's door open and clambering out.

"This is insane. This is insane. This is insane." He muttered, before opening up Roy's rear compartment and looking at everything inside. He groaned.

"Roy, the only thing back here is a rope!" He called. Detective Regan growled in pain, still driving to drive with his good arm.

"Just take the rope!" The Fat Controller grabbed the rope, and noticed that it was tied into a loop.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked. However, he quickly grabbed onto Roy's rear compartment tightly as the buggy swerved closer to the line.

"Alright, sir. Now hop onto this tank engine here." Roy said. Both the Fat Controller and Rosie were shocked!

"That's insane, and dangerous!" Rosie said, but the Fat Controller gulped and stood up from his kneeling position.

"It's the only way." He muttered, and stood up as Roy and Rosie drew level. He got a running start and leapt from the buggy to the tank engine, grabbing her handrail fiercely as he landed on her running plate, the rope in hand.

"THIS IS TERRIFYING!" He wailed, and Rosie began to speed up.

"Hold on, sir!" Rosie and the Fat Controller sped on ahead, as Roy and Detective Regan braked to a halt. The Detective gingerly touched his gunshot wound before gently patting Roy's dashboard.

"Mighty fine plan out there, _partner._ " Roy smiled giddily.

Rosie and the Fat Controller sped towards Slim Jim on his horse. The cowboy looked back and was quite startled to see the Fat Controller.

"Well, well, if it ain't ol' Fat Hatt! How'd the slammer treat ya?" Slim Jim cackled. Rosie looked to the Fat Controller, who had more anger in his eyes than she'd ever seen.

"Do you think this is funny?" He spat. Slim Jim looked startled.

"Beg your pardon, Sir Fat Controller?" He smirked. The Fat Controller furiously began twirling the lasso in his free hand. Slim Jim raised an eyebrow.

"You really think that's going to do something, fatty?" The Fat Controller, however, continued glaring.

"You've caused far too much trouble on my railway, Jim. You've thrown me in jail, put three of my engines in the works, cost me so much time and money-"

"I have a gun, Fat Hatt. That wimpy rope ain't gonna stop me." Slim Jim cackled. The Fat Controller glared.

"And my _name_ is _SIR TOPHAM HATT!_ " The Fat Controller threw the rope, and, miraculously, it looped around Slim Jim's gun hand. The rope tightened and the gun flew from Slim Jim's hands as the cowboy tumbled from Apollo and hit the ground with a hard "THUMP". Rosie screwed the brakes hard-on until she came to a stop. The Fat Controller's hat flew off in the commotion. Apollo galloped onwards into the woods. Finally, everything was still. Slim Jim groaned in pain as the Fat Controller hopped off Rosie's running plate.

"Ouch…" Slim Jim groaned. The Fat Controller picked up his top hat and placed it triumphantly back on his head. Suddenly, police sirens sounded out and police cars surrounded the area.

"James Langley, you are under arrest for theft, assault, and fraud. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something, which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." A voice sounded out. Slim Jim groaned miserably.

* * *

"You can't lock me up! I've got a business to run!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take care of your phony business, Langley."

"This isn't the end of me, Hatt! I'll have my revenge, you hear me! I WILL HAVE MY REVE-" The door slammed to the police car, and Slim Jim's yells were muffled by the glass. The Fat Controller sat next to Rosie, nearby her crew, Detective Regan, and Roy. The detective's arm was in a sling.

"We did it. We caught the Rail Bandits." The Fat Controller panted. Detective Regan cleared his throat.

"If it was anything, it was you and that engine of your's." He said. The Fat Controller turned around and saw the exhausted Rosie smiling at him.

"Well done, Rosie, very well done indeed." He said. Rosie grinned.

"Thank you, sir." However, she yawned.

"Tired, Rosie?" Roy put in, chuckling.

"Yeah." She said. Roy smiled.

"You're welcome to join the police anytime you like." He said, "What you did out there was splendid." Rosie chuckled.

"I'm perfectly content to be a tank engine, thank you, constable." She chuckled, exhausted. The Fat Controller looked back and patted her affectionately.

"A _really useful_ tank engine." Rosie grinned.

* * *

And our villain has been taken down! The Fat Controller finally managed to fulfill his arc as well, and he and Roy forgave each other. Detective Regan getting shot in the arm was one of the darkest scenes I've ever put in anything Thomas related, but I believe it raised the stakes a lot for the climax. The foreshadowing of the rope back in Chapter 9 was expressly so it could be used here, and I think it created a pretty cool confrontation between TFC and Slim Jim. Rosie also managed to do her part in this climax, as she finally was "really useful". Keep voting in that poll! Come back to see the end of our tale in the fifteenth and final chapter on September 1st (giving you guys a special treat by having this go up a day earlier than it would've): _No Friends Like Those on Sodor!_

The narration of _Back Engine_ is also on SoundCloud!


	15. No Friends Like Those on Sodor

A few days later, the engines of the North Western Railway were called to Tidmouth Town Hall, where a ceremony was being held. Rosie puffed in and saw Oliver and Toad.

"Hello, Miss Rosie!" Toad grinned.

"Hey, Rosie!" Oliver smiled. Rosie smiled back.

"Hey, Oliver! Hey, Toad!" She braked to a halt. Suddenly, they heard a howling whistle and Lucian rolled in.

"Hello, you three!" He called, and rolled alongside, "What's all the ceremony about then?"

"No idea, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the whole commotion with the arrest." Oliver said. However, they heard two whistles, and looked back.

"Hello, everyone!" Sitting on the flatbed was a damaged Thomas, with Samson and Harvey on either end of the flatbed. They had been the ones who whistled and rolled to a stop.

"Hi, Thomas!" Rosie grinned, her cheeks turning a faint red, "What are you doing here?"

"The Fat Controller said I could come to the ceremony to watch. He said that after it, they'll probably open up my branch line again. But I won't be back in service for a while, so I was wondering if you would like to run it?" Rosie beamed, but she thought for a moment.

"Thank you, Thomas, but I have a lot of work of my own to do. I appreciate the offer though." Thomas frowned.

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"Well, this whole experience has made me realize that I can be really useful in my own way. You're absolutely wonderful, Thomas, but I can be wonderful too, on my own, and I need to discover that. Besides, I don't really know how to run a branch line, so I might muddle it up, anyway." Thomas chuckled.

"I understand." He said, "Well, good luck with that. Toby offered anyway, so I guess I can ask him. That was very mature of you, Rosie. Even if I'm sure you could be really useful running a branch line." Rosie whistled.

"Thanks, Thomas!" She rolled away towards the front of the crowd, leaving Thomas behind her. The tank engine's cheeks turned pink.

"Wow. She's amazing." He chuckled. Meanwhile, back on the line, Samson and Harvey had uncoupled from the flatbed.

"Are ye sure ye don't want to stay and watch, Samson?" Harvey asked. Samson chuckled sadly.

"I doubt they'll be much of a point. Come on, Harvey, let's find some work to do." However, as Samson and Harvey tried to reverse, Lucian and Oliver got in their way and kept them in place.

"Hey! Move!" Samson demanded, but before he could, the brass band began to play and the Mayor of Sodor walked up to the stand. Behind him on either shoulder were the Earl and the Chief of Police. The Mayor got onto the stand, and the crowd observed him. Suddenly, a whistle sounded out and Edward rolled in, the Fat Controller onboard. The Mayor cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"As you all know, the last few days have been riddled with chaos due to the arrest of James Langley, known to many of you as the leader of the infamous Rail Bandits. The police have done a splendid job with this case, and finally catching this international criminal has been a great honour for me to say happened under me as Mayor." The audience clapped. The Earl walked up to the stand.

"All the stolen goods have been recovered, and the paintings and sculptures in the crash are relatively unharmed." He said. The Mayor walked up again.

"Of course, this wasn't done just by the police. Rather, the ingenuity of the engines and people of the North Western Railway, are part of this." The audience clapped and the engines whistled.

"First, to Lucian, who found Langley's horse in the woods and gave us clear and conclusive evidence to his identity." Lucian smiled shyly.

"Next, to Thomas, Oliver, and Toad. Their efforts helped us expose Slim Jim, and Thomas even got a few dents and scratches for the sake of upholding the law." The three grinned, and Thomas especially looked ahead. Samson frowned.

"Speaking of sacrifices, to Samson. He took the fall, but allowed us to get vital information for the sake of catching these criminals. He had one of the most important jobs in this operation." Samson was surprised, but overjoyed, and smirked proudly as the audience cheered for him. He sniffled. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Are ye crying, Samson?" He asked. Samson glared at him.

"I'm not crying, you're crying!" He said quickly, as tears rolled down his face. Harvey chuckled. The Mayor spoke up again.

"In the Police Department, special thanks to Detective Miles Regan and Sergeant Roy. Their work on this case has been impeccable." Thomas raised an eyebrow from his flatbed.

"Sergeant Roy?" Roy drove up, and Detective Regan, one arm still bandaged and in a sling, stepped out.

"Well done, Roy, you deserve that promotion." The Mayor chuckled. Roy beamed proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." Detective Regan pat his partner affectionately. The Mayor then spoke up again.

"And finally, we thank Rosie and Sir Topham Hatt. Their teamwork shows the bravery of the engines and the good management of the railway. We thank you both so much." The Fat Controller walked up onto the stand, and Rosie beamed proudly from her stop on the rails.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. It's days like these that I am incredibly proud of all my engines. They are not only really useful engines, but also really useful heroes. Each and every one of them." The engines whistled in joy and the audience applauded.

"I have never been prouder to say that there are no friends like those on Sodor." The Fat Controller continued, but the engines all looked among themselves. Thomas looked to Rosie and began to sing.

" _Although we may fight, and say things we don't mean,_

 _We have to make up in the end_

 _And now I can say that I've never been prouder,_

 _To call you 'my very good friend.'_ " Rosie blushed furiously as Thomas continued to sing.

" _And we always try to be really useful_

 _And our friendship will bond us like glue_

 _There are no friends like those on Sodor_

 _No friends like me and you._ " Rosie smiled dreamily at Thomas, before beginning to sing herself.

" _Listening to each other's important_

 _Cause deep down we all want to help!_ " However, Toad sang next.

" _Though sometimes, when things get tough and unruly_ ," Oliver chuckled and cut him off, before singing himself.

" _You might have to do it yourself._ " He smiled. Lucian sang next.

" _Deep down, we can do it, but sometimes we need_

 _That extra little push from behind._ " Harvey grinned at Samson when he sang next.

" _There are no friends like those on Sodor._ "

" _Look and it's this, that you'll find._ " Samson grinned back. At Norramby, Arthur was dropping off some passengers when he began to sing as well.

" _If you mess up your task,_ " Next Roy sang from his spot nearby the stand.

" _If you fail once or twice,_ " Then, from Killdane, George sang dully as workmen chipped him out of the cement.

" _If you're stuck in a jam or distressed_." Diesel and Sidney then sang from the Dieselworks, shunting trucks.

" _We can be there to help, and we'll always_

 _Try to do our very best_." Everyone sang together next, as the voices of many engines and road vehicles rang out throughout the island.

" _Sodor's the place where there are friends you can count on_

 _It's the place where the sky is so blue_

 _For there are no friends like those on Sodor._ " Back at the hall, Thomas and Rosie shared a glance before harmonizing together.

" _No friends like me and you._ " As the music reached a calming lilt, Thomas sang again.

" _No friends like those on Sodor._ " Rosie whistled and looked at Thomas before singing.

" _No friends like me_

 _And you._ " As Rosie rolled away, leaving Thomas to watch as she rolled away, a faint blush appearing on his face. He chuckled to himself.

 **THE END**

* * *

Rosie had to make a delivery to the Steamworks one afternoon. She braked to a halt and once inside, was very startled to see two familiar faces.

"Well if it ain't our old pal, Rhonda!" Bonnie was on the ground of the Steamworks, while Jeb hung from the hoist. Rosie jumped back, startled.

"Jeb! Bonnie! What are you two doing here?" She asked. Jeb smirked.

"We're getting repaired, and I'm preparing for my complete pardon that you _oh-so-kindly_ promised to me." He smarmed. Rosie's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot." She muttered in terror. She quickly uncoupled from her trucks, and rolled away as Jeb continued to talk.

"It'll be great to have the rails under my wheels again, rolling along, without a care in the world; a free engine!" Jeb chortled to himself. However, when his repairs were complete, he was sent to Norramby.

"What do you need from me down here?" Jeb asked, as he and Bonnie moved onto a siding by the station. However, he suddenly heard a clinking noise and looked down at his wheels. His left front wheel had a large, dirty, yellow parking boot on it, preventing Jeb from moving.

"What's going on?" Suddenly, the stationmaster pulled a hatch on Bonnie, and a banner flew out labeled "Norramby Gift Shop: The Knickknack Emporium". The camelback engine's eyes widened in horror as a line formed in front of Bonnie's doors, before he cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

And that's the end of my first original special! This is definitely the biggest project I've ever had to put together, but I think it turned out splendidly! The reprise of "No Friends Like Those on Sodor" was something I planned from the beginning, and I think it served as a brilliant ending to, in my opinion, the best thing I've ever written. Now, to address a few things:

\- **The Post-Credits Scene -** In case it wasn't clear what happened, Jeb was _not_ given a complete pardon, and thus was sent to Norramby on parole to be the station's new gift shop with Bonnie. However, Jeb was not expecting this, and thus will be looking for an out, and revenge, in any chance he can get...wait and see what this means in next set! Speaking of that...

\- **My Next Set of Episodes -** Beginning with the Set premiere, _Jock of All Trades,_ I will be putting up brand new episodes to make the second twenty-six episode set in my Original Episodes story. This story directly ties into that one, so Jeb, Bonnie, and Roy will all be appearing in various episodes throughout this second set to develop them and make them fit in more. Slim Jim, however, is not planned to appear right now due to him being in prison, but if you'd like to see him back in some capacity don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me! Also, we will be meeting quite a few new faces next set as well, so be ready to meet Penelope and Clive when their debut episodes roll around!

\- **Songs:** As you readers will know, I wrote four original songs for the special, which as of now have only been in text form. However, if you keep an eye on SoundCloud, you'll soon see the songs released by themselves with a new voice cast, with underscoring composed by Mr Cool Blue! Keep on eye on my SoundCloud (Chase Thede) for that!

\- **Thank you -** Seriously, guys, I would not have been motivated to finish this without all of you reading my content and making me feel like I have an audience. This is, in my opinion, the best thing I have ever written and I am so glad to have shared it with you guys. From the original songs, to developing underutilized characters like Rosie, to introducing new ones, this has been an absolute blast to write. If you enjoyed the story, spread the word about it! I'd love to have an even bigger audience for when my second set of episodes begins. Seriously, you all are amazing and I'm so glad to have shared this with you.

Until next time,

Chase (The Ferroequinologist)

THE END (for real)


End file.
